Southern Love
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: What if Jasper and Alice had met when Jasper was still human, fighting as a Major in the Confederate Army? What if they'd had a life together that Maria stole from them? And what if Alice was still turned, but remembered her human life? Rated M For Future Chapters
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Jasper and Alice had met when Jasper was still human, fighting as a Major in the Confederate Army? What if they'd had a life together that Maria stole from them? And what if Alice was still turned, but remembered her human life?

A/N: Okay so I've been obsessed with Twilight lately, and Jasper and Alice have ALWAYS been my favorite couple of the show. Soo, this here fanfic is for them, a story of Alice and Jasper, told with a different spin :-). I hope you like it!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Prologue: Meeting Again

~{1948: Philadelphia}~

It was raining, pouring down rain actually, and the sky was grey with clouds heavy with precipitation. The loud plops of rain hitting the roof of the diner was evident to only a vampire like Alice as she sat there, the humans surrounding her completely oblivious in their chatter.

She sat on a stool at the counter of the small diner, her golden eyes staring down into the cup of coffee sitting there on the countertop in front of her. Every rainy day for a month she'd been on that stool, patiently waiting for the arrival of someone that was once so important to her.

If her heart could beat, it would definitely beat painfully within her chest as she thought about him. It'd been over eighty years since she'd seen his face, his honey colored hair, his chocolate brown eyes. Well, no, they weren't chocolate anymore, they were most likely red to show what diet he used.

Well, of course she'd seen him, in her mind, in her visions, but had never actually seen him in person since that last day he left for the war. It still twisted her up in pain, getting the news that the love of her life, father of her children, her husband was gone. Human memories were foggy, but she remembered them, she remembered every little bit of her life with Jasper before he was taken from her.

Fingers gripped the cup and she had to remind herself not to crush it in her hands. Taking in a deep, unneeded breath and letting her eyes fall halfway closed. The scent of humans entangled her, was all around her, but she was used to that. She'd gone so many years without drinking from humans it sort of blended in.

Hearing the chime of the door, indicating someone was coming, she half expected it not to be him. Looking up and towards the door, there he strode in, looking uncomfortable within the crowd of people. There he was; Major Jasper David Whitlock in the flesh.

Trying to push the pain away, she slid to stand up from her stool, dropping some money on the counter for the coffee she'd been nursing and picking up her jacket. Striding across the diner and moving to stand confidently in front of him, her golden eyes looking up to meet his shocked red ones.

Of course he was shocked. He hadn't seen her since 1863, had surely thought she were dead.

"Jasper." she whispered, her eyes staying locked on his.

"A-Alice..." he whispered back, almost afraid to speak her name, afraid she would disappear from him. All the while in his mind he wondered how it were possible, how could she be there so perfect, so beautiful as the last time he remembered? Slowly his hand moved up to brush his fingers over her cheek tentatively, almost thinking she weren't real.

Gently she leaned away, slipping her jacket on before offering him her hand, looking back up to his face. "Well, are you coming?" she asked.

Slowly, obediently, his hand moved to take hers, gripping her smaller one tightly as he walked out of the diner behind just steps behind her, longing to bring her close, feel her tucked under his chin. He loved her; he always had and always would.

But Alice didn't say another word as she walked out into the rain, pulling her hood up and taking her car keys from her pocket. Walking to a car, she unlocked it and let Jasper's hand go, moving to get into the drivers seat and taking in a deep shuddering breath. He was real, he was right there next to her. For years she'd dreamt, visioned this moment, and she could not imagine what it would actually feel like.

The passengers side door opened and Alice turned the car on, driving out of the space she'd parked in silently. They would have a discussion alright, a discussion once they got back to her hotel room.

Making a few turns and driving down a few roads, it wasn't long before they parked in the hotel parking lot. Turning off the car, she got out and walked towards the door, assured that Jasper would follow her in.

They walked in silence until they reached the floor of the room she was checked into, the door opening and Alice walking inside. Dropping her keys on the small table, she moved to sit down on the accompanying chair and then finally she looked up at him.

Her eyes bore into him as he swallowed, closing the door behind him. "Oh Alice..." he whispered slowly.

Stepping up to her, he moved to kneel in front of her, slipping to take ahold of her hands tightly in both of his, his eyes looking up at her pleadingly. "Please tell me this is real...I have not dreamt in a long time, but this feels like a dream."

"Its not a dream. Its real." she finally said, looking down at his hands on hers. Gripping his hands a little, she looked up into his eyes. "You've kept me waiting, Major Whitlock." she said.

He let a small smile pull at his lips as he brought her hands up to kiss slowly. "My apologies, Ma'am." he replied in his gentlemanly southern drawl, letting his lips linger on her skin.

His eyes met hers again, and if his heart could beat he were sure it would be beating out of his chest. "But...but _how_ Alice? You died...I saw it in the papers, you were gone...my whole world was gone..." he whispered.

"What you saw in the papers was true, in a sense. But I didn't completely die...I became...this."

"_Who_ did this to you?" he asked just slightly in anger. He didn't want this life for her, he wanted her to live a long and happy human life, not be condemned the way he was.

"More important question is...why wasn't it you?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"I didn't want you to be this! They needed you, our family needed you. I wanted better for you, always better for you. You should have been happy, healthy, watched our son grow into a man to be proud of."

"I did those things. In a way." she said, shaking her head. "Besides..." she said, looking away from him, a sadness washing over her as she thought of their child-their children-the ones he didn't know about. Gripping his fingers as she remembered it.

Picking up on her feelings, he shook his head. "What happened? You're in pain..."

"Remember the night you left for battle the last time I saw you? You were going to be gone for so long and I was so scared and you knew it..." she muttered slowly.

Nodding a little in response, his thumb running circles along her hand. "I do. As I remember I was quite tired the day I left." he said, a small smile forming on his lips at the memory. He only smiled when he remembered his past with her, his human life.

"Jasper I...I found out I was with child after that night." she told him, biting her bottom lip. "I'd...I'd written you a letter...to tell you, but..but by then you were gone."

Gritting his teeth as he gripped her hand, shaking his head. "Oh Alice...I am so, so sorry...I would have done anything, given anything, to return home to you."

Taking in a breath, she nodded. It was always slightly painful to think of their children, their life in Texas. "I've missed you..." she whispered.

"And I you." he said, leaning closer to her as he stayed knelt in front of her. "Please...tell me what happened.."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Prologue: FIN. After this we shall go back in time to when Jasper and Alice meet! I hope you enjoy. This is a shorty chapter I know, but the rest hopefully won't be.


	2. The Meeting

A/N: This chapter is pretty quick after the last one. I'm so excited about this story its ridiculous.

Alice and Jasper have always been my favorite Twilight couple, and I too wish there had been more from them in the books/movie. I absolutely love the scene in Eclipse where Jasper tells of his turning, and Alice chimes in. He's so sweet and awesome, and I hope I've conveyed him well here.

Read, Review and enjoy! :-)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2: The Meeting

~{1861: Biloxi Mississippi}~

Everyone was milling about, happy in their pursuits to avoid thinking about the war for even a short amount of time. The war seemed to surround everyone, tear families apart. Women lived in fear that their sons, husbands, brothers, fathers would be sent out to fight the Union.

People tried to convince themselves that the war would not last long. It had just begun and everyone in the south seemed to feel as though they would win, it was a god-given right to become a separate country.

The ball room was decorated beautifully and women in pretty dresses danced on dance floors with men in either suits or uniforms of the confederacy. Some other women chatted off to the sides, giggling and eyeing men across the room.

Major Jasper Whitlock saw all of this as he stepped into the party, not even really wanting to be there. He'd rather have gone back to his tent for the night. His unit was based just outside of Biloxi, and his men had wanted to come to this party, see the local women, have a night of fun.

_Yeah, fun, in the middle of a war..._ he thought to himself as his eyes scanned the room. Walking along one side, he saw one of his men John who had been his friend for years as he was talking to a young girl with brown hair.

Walking towards them, Jasper put a smile on his face. "Hey John, havin' fun?" he asked.

The other man looked up at his Major and grinned. "Oh yeah Jasper, this is great. Come on, we gotta get you a woman. Cynthia was telling me 'bout her sister and..."

"_Enough_ John." Jasper muttered, shaking his head. "I do not need a woman." he said. He didn't want to get involved until after the war was over, raise a family with a woman. He did not want to be the reason a woman worried every time he went off to battle.

John just grinned. "Yeah well, you might change your mind when you see her." he said. Taking his friends arm and turning him, pointing across the room to a young woman. "There she is. Alice Mary Brandon. Go have fun, Major." he said, shoving Jaspers arm a little.

He'd wanted to deny it, but when he looked up, when his eyes laid on Alice Mary Brandon, his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful with short brown hair and dark brown eyes and a beautiful face. She was a bit short, probably around 5" tall, but it seemed perfect to him.

She stood, the picture of a perfect southern belle in her long blue dress that fell to the floor, the sleeves resting just off her shoulders and only just enough cleavage showing to still be considered proper.

Swallowing nervously, he'd never been good with girls-or women. He was better on the battlefield than in the arena of love. However, he had been raised to be a true southern gentlemen in all sense of the word, so he knew how to treat a woman.

Taking in a deep breath, he just knew he had to speak to this woman. Something came over him, something possessive. He wanted her to be his, only his, and he would not let the war stop him. He could possibly even court her during the war, marrying her shortly thereafter.

Though-what was he thinking about? He hadn't even spoken to this woman, just laid eyes on her. Perhaps there was such thing as love at first sight.

Walking up to her, he smiled and dipped his head politely. "Excuse me ma'am. I am Major Jasper Whitlock, and I would be honored if you would dance with me." he asked in all the southern charm he could muster, offering her his hand.

She smiled up at him, moving to place her hand into his. "Pleasure to meet you, Major Whitlock. I am Alice Mary Brandon. And yes, I would very much love to dance."

Holding her hand, he brought it up to kiss her knuckles gently before leading her off towards the dance floor. Walking carefully, he moved to place, gently bringing his right arm around her waist to hold her close, but not too close, and his other hand held hers, his fingers twining with hers gently before he moved his feet, moving them to the music.

"So, Major...where are you from? I don't believe I've seen you 'round here before.." she asked, looking up as their eyes met.

When her eyes looked into his, he felt a small shudder run down his spine. "I'm from Texas, Ma'am, Houston to be exact."

"Houston? I'd love to see it one day. I'd love to see many things..." she said with a small smile, looking up at him.

"Is that so? Its a beautiful part of the South really. Not quite as beautiful as you are, Ma'am." he said with a small smile.

It achieved the desired reaction, she blushed and giggled softly. "Major! You flatter me." she said, gripping his hand a little as she looked up at him. There was definitely a pull, a connection that she could not deny. She could see her whole life in this mans eyes, his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"You are quite young to be a Major in the Confederacy already.." she said slowly. He couldn't be that much older than her she knew.

"Yes Ma'am. I was just promoted after I turned seventeen a little over a month ago. Youngest Major in the Confederate Army drawn from Texas." he said, hoping to impress her a little.

And oh how it worked. She smiled and nodded. "Quite the achievement. You're just a year older than I. Quite impressive."

Moving with her along the dance floor, he shifted to hold her a bit closer to him, but not too much. "Its just my duty, Ma'am. To protect beautiful young women like yourself from the yankees. Might I ask, is your husband accompanying you this evening?" he asked, his way of politely asking if she were married.

She gave him a small grin and shook her head. "Why, no Major, I am not married, nor am I being courted." she said, leaning herself close so barely any space was between both of them.

Something was there, something beautiful and incredible was there, and they both could feel it, feel that connection they shared on a deeper level. It was almost as if they were two sides of one coin, they felt familiar to one another. His arm around her waist, his hand on her back felt like it belonged there.

When the song ended, Alice stilled herself, still in Jaspers arms as she let herself smile a little. "Come, I want to show you something." she said, stepping back a little, her hand still holding his lightly.

"I shall follow you anywhere, Alice." he whispered to her, making her heart beat wildly within her chest.

Holding hands, she led him out of the ballroom and towards the back doors of the plantation house. Walking outside, she shut the doors behind them and walked towards the railing of the porch. Letting his hand go, she moved to lean against the failing, overlooking the garden that were plentiful with beautiful flowers in all shades of colors.

Stepping up behind her, gently Jasper rest his hands on the railing just beside hers, his chest lightly pressed close to her back, his head just above and to the side of hers. She could feel his chin brushing the side of her head a little as he hunched over a bit.

"Its beautiful out here..." she whispered, swallowing a little of the closeness of this man. She had never been so close to a man before, and Jasper was making every nerve on her body stand up, goosebumps fluttering across her skin.

"It is. But not as beautiful as you, Alice." he whispered, looking down at her.

She blushed, glancing back at him and smiling. "Why, Major Whitlock, how gentlemanly is it to be standing so close to a lady?" she teased.

Chuckling a bit, he nodded. "I shall move if you shall ask it of me. I shall do anything it is you ask of me." he said.

Shivering against him, she let herself smile and lean back into his shoulder, looking up at his face. "How is it possible that I feel like I've known you forever?"

"Perhaps, my lady, I feel the same." he said with a small smile.

Feeling her trembling slightly underneath him, he leaned back for only a moment. A moment to unhook the buttons of his jacket, sliding it off and gently place it around her shoulders without even needing to ask.

She smiled sweetly, feeling his warmth envelope her as his jacket hugged her loosely, quite a bit big on her. "Why thank you, kind Sir." she said. Slowly turning around, leaning back against the railing of the house as she looked up at him. "I'd love to take a walk along the garden. My father though has always said not to walk out at night alone...but...if I were to have a strong soldier...a Major in the army, perhaps, accompany me...I would be quite safe..." she said in a sweet voice.

And how could he refuse? Stepping back, he bent his arm and offered it to her. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you along the garden, Ma'am." he said sweetly with a smile.

Slipping her arm through his, she returned his smile and started to walk with him down the steps and towards the path into the garden.

They walked quietly together, content to just hear each others footsteps, feel their arms linked. Alice smiled slowly as she leaned her head against his shoulder, walking slowly with him. "I have never felt more content in my life.." she whispered gently.

He smiled at her words and nodded. "Me neither.." he said, looking down at her, the girl who had captured his mind since just a bit ago when he laid eyes on her.

Looking up at him with that smile, she nodded. "Tell me about yourself, Major Whitlock. There must be more than just a confederate soldier in that mind of yours."

Chuckling a bit, he nodded. "Well, I was born and raised in Houston, Texas. My father owns a small plantation there, smaller than this surely. My mother runs the household, and my father runs the farms. I have a younger sister...a sister named Hannah."

"Mm..and no other family?"

Shaking his head, he continued. "No, 'tis just us. I was surely going to follow in my fathers foosteps with the plantation, but once the talks of war started around, I joined the Texas army, trained to become a Major to defend the Confederate States, to defend my home and my family."

"Such conviction.." she said with a smile, looking forward. "And...do you wish a family of your own one day?" she asked, a light blush over her cheeks.

"Mm, I do..." he said dreamily as he walked. "I wish for what any man wishes; a devoted wife, children, a home to call my own. That is what I fight for, Alice. A future for myself, a future for my family. 'Tis what I shall always fight for." he said, looking down at her. "And you? Do you wish a family?"

Nodding as she walked, she glanced up at him. "I do wish it. Right now it is just my sister Cynthia, my father and myself. My mother was..." she started, looking away, her smile starting to soften at the idea of her mother. How would this man react, knowing she had seen her mother murdered months before it happened? That she could see visions of a future that most likely happened.

"My mother was taken from us unnecessarily...several months ago."

He gripped her arm a little. "I am sorry to hear that, Ma'am. My apologies."

"No need to apologize. You didn't do a thing." she said, returning her smile and looking up at him. She had to think he wouldn't think her a witch for her mind. She'd been seeing the future in fuzzy, hazy instances since she could remember. It didn't happen often, and those she had once told about it had deemed her a witch.

Walking along the winding pathway through the gardens, they talked quietly, sharing stories about themselves, stories about their lives. And the more Jasper heard from her, the more he fell in love with her. Could he even fall in love with a woman he had just met? He could. And he wanted to spend his life with her.

They had been walking for quite a while now, it was pretty dark outside, but they could see where they went from the faint moonlight, and they were together, that was all that mattered. As they rounded towards the steps of the plantation house again, Jasper stopped, turning to look at her.

Gently taking her hands and bringing them up to kiss her knuckles softly, looking down at her. "Alice...would you...would you ever want to leave Mississippi? Maybe...maybe see Texas?" he asked.

A smile lit her face and she nodded. "Of course I would. I'd love adventure. Why is it you ask?"

"Because I..." he started, swallowing through the knot in his throat. He was a soldier, he might not have his entire life, any battle could cut his life short, but he wanted to spend that short bit with her. "Alice Mary Brandon...I know I've just met you, and you most assuredly deserve someone better than myself...but, I would ask you, before I gain permission from your father, of course, if you would consent to me courting you?"

She smiled even brighter at the idea, nodding quickly. "I would." she said, stepping closer to him. "I would love it if you were to court me, Jasper Whitlock." she said.

His smile matched her own, his fingers slipping up to rest on her shoulders, this thumbs rubbing small circles just overtop of his jacket that she wore. "You would make me the happiest man in the world."

Gently her hands moved to rest on his waist, just above his hips as she leaned closer to him. "I feel like I've known you my whole life..."

"And I, you." he said. Swallowing a little as he looked down at her lips, his eyes lingering before looking back into hers. "Would it be...entirely improper of me to kiss you right now?"

"Mmm..." she started, seeming to contemplate it, a smile on her lips. "Possibly. However...who is to know what is improper when we are alone?" she asked.

"Why, Ma'am, is that you giving me permission?"

"It is."

Leaning down, gently his hand moved to brush his finger under her chin to raise her head, brushing his lips over hers before he gently kissed her, letting his eyes fall closed. Feeling her lips against his was so good, she smelled so sweet like jasmine and vanilla, and her lips tasted like the sweetest honey.

Her eyes fell closed as she leaned into his chest, leaning up close to him as her arms moved fully around his waist, drawing him impossibly closer, entirely too close to be proper that was for sure. But all propriety seemed to leave her mind with the feel of his lips, the smell of him so close.

There was something so innately manly about his smell that made her shudder, a feeling she had no idea she could even feel for a man. Desire for this beautiful man pooled in her belly, and it made her blush, her unladylike thoughts that dwelled in her mind.

Tilting her head to one side, she leaned up on her toes in attempt to hold the kiss a bit deeper, blushing as she let her lips part, her tongue moving out over his.

A groan came from his throat as he felt her tongue, tasted her tongue. His fingers moved down to rest his one hand on her hip, gripping it a little. His other hand moved up to cup the back of her head, gently running his fingers along her short hair. He could spend forever in her arms this way, her lips upon his.

When the need for air hit them both, gently he leaned back, a small smile on his lips as he opened his eyes halfway, looking down at her. "Holy heavens...you are beautiful..." he whispered. Brushing his hand back from the back of her head, brushing his thumb over her still slightly parted bottom lip.

She smiled to him, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his again, letting her eyes fall closed again.

Smiling into her lips, he leaned to return her kiss, his arm moving more around her waist underneath his jacket that she wore than just on her hip, pulling her up close to him so she was flush against his chest again. He didn't want to let her go now, not now that he'd tasted her, felt her pressed so closely to his body. And while he would be content with just holding her, sharing soft kisses, the part of him that was entirely male wanted all of her.

Stifling a small moan from deep in his throat at the thought of this woman so close to him. While he was only seventeen he was still a man of the world, he'd traveled across states, and he had known the company of a woman before. But none of those women were her, none of those women would be his wife.

Leaning back from the kiss, he smiled down from her. "My apologies, Ma'am...my mind had gotten away with me..." he confessed, a small blush gracing his own cheeks. A gentleman most assuredly did not think the things he was thinking with her so close to him.

She gave him a small grin as she looked up at him. "And where has your mind wandered, Major?" she asked innocently. Unlike him, she had not known the touch of a man, there weren't many in town that didn't think she were completely crazy, or a witch, or both.

Gently he leaned back, slipping his hands to take ahold of hers and bring them up, gently kissing her knuckles. "I should go find your father...ask proper permission to take you as mine."

"My father would not turn you down. After all, you are a Major in our Confederate Army...and willing to marry me. Are you sure it is me you wish to court? Not some other woman?" she asked uncertain.

"I am more than sure. Why would I not?"

Biting her bottom lip, she looked down. She should tell him, tell him the truth. "I...I just...want to make sure. No other man in this town would want me..." she said.

Jasper furrowed his brow at her statement, shaking his head. "Why ever not?" he asked. Instantly jealousy bubbled within his veins at an idea; an idea that maybe Alice had been with another man. Most men of this time did not want a wife that had already been with another man. Of course, he wouldn't care, so long as it were her he was with. He wanted her, his heart called out for hers. Soul mates he'd heard it called before.

Looking up at him, meeting his eyes, she chewed on her bottom lip and moved her hands out of his. Bringing her arms around her body to hug herself a little, looking away. "I...see things. Things I can't explain. Things that have yet to happen. Its...its not all the time, its just sometimes..." she said, turning her body to the side so she stood with her left shoulder facing his chest. "People think me a witch...but I swear to you, I swear I am no witch, I made no pact with the devil. I...I just..._see_."

Listening to her story, he gave a small smile and stepped closer to her. Gently moving his arm around her shoulder and bringing her close to his chest, leaning to kiss her temple gently. "You are too sweet to have made a pact with the devil." he said, looking down at her. "You know...in ancient stories...people worship seers, those that can see what has yet to become..."

Her head turned to look at him, blinking a little at this man in front of her. "So...so this has not changed your mind?"

"My Alice, nothing could change my mind. I had never believed in such things as soul mates nor love until I saw you." he admitted.

She couldn't help but smile widely knowing he accepted her, accepted her and her gifts that most condemned her for. Happily she turned to throw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly close and hiding her face against the base of his neck.

Feeling her close to him, he hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I shall not let anything harm you...I'll protect you from those who think you a witch. You are not a witch, far from it." he promised as he held her.

Nodding slowly as she looked up to him. "Will you take me away from here? To Texas?'

"Of course. If that is what you wish."

"It is everything I wish." she said with a smile.

"Now will you allow me to seek out your father to ask permission for your hand?" he asked.

Reluctantly she leaned back from him, nodding slowly. "I shall. Come. My father would most likely be in his study with a few guests." she said. Taking his hand and starting to walk into the house with him.

They walked upstairs and towards her fathers office, knocking on the door slightly. "Father? I've someone that wishes to meet you.." she said with a smile, glancing up towards Jasper before she cracked the door open.

Looking inside, she saw her father there with her new mother, her step mom. Bile rose in her throat at the image of him with someone other than her mother. Her father sat behind his desk and her step mom sat just on the arm of the chair. At the sight of them, her step mother moved to stand up, starting to brush past them and out into the hallway.

Shaking her head with a smile. "Father, this is..." she started.

But Jasper finished it for her. Letting her hand go, he stepped towards the desk, offering his hand over to the older man. "Major Jasper Whitlock, Sir."

The older man stood up, taking ahold of Jaspers hand, nodding a bit. "Well hello there Major. My name is Christopher Brandon. Pleasure to meet a young man who has accomplished so much in our Confederate Army. Are you stationed nearby?"

Jasper nodded, shaking the mans hand before he let go. "Just outside the town lines, Sir." he said. He thought he'd never felt so nervous. When he woke up this morning he'd never thought he would be asking a girls father for her hand today. He'd always thought marriage would be something he would get after the war, after their victory they were sure would happen.

But standing here, in front of Alice's father, butterflies flew around in Jaspers stomach, a knot formed in his throat. All this man had to do was deny him, and he would never have Alice.

"Ah, very good, Major." Brandon said, walking towards the small bar in the room. "Fancy a drink?"

"No Sir, I am not one to partake in such things." he said. Glancing around a bit, he saw that Alice was gone and the door was closed. A small smile came over him at the idea that she was most likely standing outside the door, waiting anxiously. He already knew her well enough to know thats exactly what she would do.

"So, Major, what is it I can do for you?" Christopher asked, pouring himself a drink and walking back to the desk, taking a seat and sipping at the alcohol, looking up at the man in front of him, almost judgingly looking him up and down.

Taking in a deep breath. Courage, he had to have courage. Stepping up to the desk, looking at him. "I have come to ask for your daughters hand in marriage, permission to court Alice."

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Alice? You want Alice? I had not known she was seeing a confederate soldier..."

"No Sir, not until tonight. I met her at the party downstairs. After speaking to her I have realized I wish permission to get to know her better, make her happy and make her my wife. I would bring her to Houston, Texas. My family owns a plantation there. I would provide for her, Sir, you have my word."

Christopher listened to Jasper's statement, his eyes narrow, moving the glass of whiskey in his hand, taking a small sip. "To be honest, Major, it is not your ability to take care of my daughter that I wonder of. It is her I question. You know she has been branded a witch?"

Narrowing his eyes as he gripped his hands into slight fists. What father spoke of his daughter in such a light? "I beg your pardon, Sir, but I do not see a witch when I see Alice. Please, I would like to court her, regardless on if she has been branded a witch."

Nodding slowly, Christopher sat his glass down on the desk and moved to stand up, leaning against the desk a bit. "And won't your unit move out soon? Will you leave my daughter heartbroken?"

Listening to his voice Jasper could almost hear the false worry on the man, and that made him only wish to take Alice away from this place even faster. "I shall not hurt her. I am not a man who goes back on my word. I will make Alice my wife, Mr. Brandon."

The other man just nodded. "Fine, take her."

Just like that? Jasper was slightly confused, but he smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I ensure you I will make your daughter happy." he said.

Christopher just nodded, waving his hand. "Yes yes, you should go on back to the party."

"I bid you goodnight then, Sir." Jasper said as he turned to walk out of the study, closing the door behind him. That was quite odd, most men would grill him before they'd agree to give their daughters hand away so easily. Its what he had been expecting whenever he would ask for a woman's hand. His own father had warned him of that, but Alice's father seemed almost relieved to be rid of her.

Though he didn't have time to ponder that. Alice stood there and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "So? What did he say?" she asked.

Looking down at her and giving her a smile. "He agreed. I shall court you 'till we are wed." he said, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles slowly, letting his lips linger.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin! :-). Next chapter shouldn't take too long, this story won't leave my brain alone lol.


	3. Running

A/N: Warning, there may be some lemon towards the end of this chapter :-).

It's taken me a bit longer to write this than I thought with school and work and such coming up over the weekend. But hey, I've given quite a bit of content within this one chapter. I've fallen in love with this story though.

As always, Read &amp; Review!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 3: Running

~{1861: Biloxi, Mississippi}~

Alice was elated, she'd met an amazing man who was a Major in the army, a man who was a gentleman, sweet, nice and handsome, so much more than she ever thought she'd get. Maybe he was a little _too_ gentlemanly for her liking. When she'd bid him goodnight he had simply placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and her knuckles before leaving back to his camp. She didn't even have a thing to prove that he was real, that this was real.

Sitting in her room that night wearing her white, long simple nightgown, sitting on her bed with a smile on her lips.

She would be someones wife, she would be _his_ wife. It elated her beyond belief.

Hearing a knock on her door, she shifted to slide underneath the covers and looked up at it. "Come in." she said.

When the door opened, it was her father with two other men. Blushing a bit, she brought the covers up to her chest as she looked at him. "Father...what is this?" she asked curiously.

"These men will take you somewhere, Alice..they'll help you." he said.

Seeing the man walk towards her bed, she shook her head and backed up, sliding off the other side of the bed. "Help me? I don't need help daddy! What is this? What is going on?"

"Alice...you need help. You are a witch, you need to be persuaded out of that." he said so coldly it made goosebumps form along her skin, and not the good kind.

"But...but dad...Jasper...Jasper will marry me, he doesn't believe me a witch!"

"Yes, my dear, but you simply are." he said.

Her eyes narrowed. She'd seen her father attempt to send her away, but it had not been in this fashion, not in this way. She knew the truth behind her mothers death and he used her visions to make people disbelieve her. She had thought the vision would change when Jasper had been given permission to court her.

Shaking her head, she quickly dipped out of the way of one man and started running out the door and down the hallway.

"ALICE!" her father yelled after her, glaring at the two men. "GET HER. She is NOT to leave this house!" he demanded.

Looking behind her as she ran, she gripped her nightgowns hem, making sure she didn't trip over it. Running down the stairs, nearly tripping in her haste. She had to leave, had to run, but where? She wasn't even sure. There wasn't a single soul in Biloxi that would help her.

Running towards the front door, she tried to open it, but it was locked. Cursing in her mind, glancing back to the stairs where she saw the two men starting to come down the stairs.

Thinking quick, she dipped underneath them again due to her small size and ran towards the back door. But one of the men were too quick for her and got there first, making her skid to a stop in her bare feet, turning to start running into the kitchen, the only room she could escape to at the moment.

Grabbing a pan from the hanging wrack, she turned to press her back against the countertops, gripping the pan up at them threateningly. "Don't come closer. Please...please leave me alone..."

"Sorry Ma'am, we've got orders."

"No!" she yelled. Feeling as one man lunged at her, roughly shoving her against a wall, causing the pan to fall with a clatter at her feet. "No please!"

Looking up, she saw her father walk into the kitchen just after her, and she shook her head. "Daddy...daddy please, daddy don't do this..."

"I'm sorry, my Alice. You must be quieted."

"I won't say a thing I swear! Just...just let me marry Jasper, let me move to Houston!" she pleaded, tears rimming her eyes and starting to slip down her cheeks.

"That is not certain." he said, looking at the men. "Take her."

"NO! Daddy!" she yelled as the man practically picked her up, kicking and screaming as she tried to squirm from his grip.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Time seemed to stand still for Alice. Had it been hours? Days? Weeks? She wasn't even sure. All she knew was that she was kept in a dark, dank cell for most of the time. Her own father had her thrown there. 'For her own good', or so he had said at one point.

But he didn't visit her, hardly anyone did. Except the men who would come to torture her, half drown her, hit her, praying she confess to being a witch, let her soul be saved by god. Every time she'd plead and say she wasn't a witch they didn't believe her.

Really, it was entirely too medieval for her tastes. And all she would wonder was what was going on outside. Had Jasper come to her house to seek her out? What had her father said to him?

Sitting against the dark wall, Alice hugged herself, half asleep in her sitting up position. Rats were in the prison she was in and she didn't want to fully lay against the ground.

Hearing a noise, she looked up, her eyes wincing at the sudden burst of light and the image of a woman coming to the cell door.

"Oh Alice..." she heard the woman say.

Hearing that voice, Alice crawled slowly to stand up, moving to step to the cell door and looking into the face of her sister. "Cynthia...but...but how?" she asked slowly.

Cynthia shook her head and reached into her skirts, finding a key and offering it to Alice. "Take this. Take this and be free, Alice. Jaspers unit will be moving out tomorrow morning...if you do not get to him, I fear you shall be stuck here forever.."

Looking at the key, Alice slowly took it and shook her head. "What father said to Jasper? What day is it?"

Cynthia sighed and moved to rest her hand over Alice's. "It has been three days. Jasper came by the day after the party, seeking you out. Father told him that you left...run away to be with someone else. That poor man, I wanted to tell him the truth but you know papa. But...but Jaspers unit is camped just outside town. You know where?"

Gripping the key, Alice nodded slowly, looking up into her sisters face. "Yes. T-Thank you. What...what of you though?"

"Oh I'll be fine." Cynthia said with a small smile. "Don't you worry about me. Go, be free, be happy." she insisted before starting to walk away.

Alice reached to grab her wrist, gripping it and looking up at her. "T-Thank you...I love you, Cyn..."

Smiling back at her sister, Cynthia nodded. "And I love you my dearest sister. Please, go. I beg of you." she said, pulling her hand back and quickly starting to walk away.

And then she was left in the darkness again. Swallowing a little, she had to find strength, strength to continue and find Jasper. So it had been three days and her father did send him away? Her poor Jasper, what he must think.

Swallowing back her emotions, she quickly moved to unlock the cell door, pushing it open and stepping out, looking down the hallway. To leave the way Cynthia had surely wouldn't be good, so she had to find a back door of sorts.

Walking down the opposite side of the hallway, her hands feeling the walls. It was a long hallway with cells along one side, various people sitting in them. She was in jail, her father had thrown her in jail.

When she reached the end, she found a door and looked at the key, wondering if it would work. And, it did. Turning the key in the keyhole, she smiled in victory as the door opened. And she was flooded with only a bit of light. It was dark outside, past nightfall. Of course Cynthia had come to her past nightfall, she'd had to.

Stepping outside, she glanced around as she started to walk, wincing a little at her bare feet on the rough ground. She tried sticking to alleyways, she found a back yard that had a close line hanging with a bunch of dry fresh clothes. Now, she'd always been against stealing, but she just needed something, anything to hide.

Finding a cotton jacket, she took it from the line and pulled it around herself, bringing up the collar to hide herself a little bit.

It took her quite a bit to make her way through the small city and towards the outskirts, looking around. Just on the outskirts of town it was obvious the soldiers were stationed there. There were so many men in uniform walking around, it would almost be impossible to find Jasper. But she had to, she just had to find him.

Swallowing her pride a little, she walked out of the shadows and towards one of the soldiers sitting on a crate. "E-Excuse me..." she whispered.

The man looked up and blinked, standing up and nodding. "Might I help you Ma'am?" he asked, looking her up and down.

She blushed, feeling his eyes judging her, seeing the white skirt that fell from the jacket, still wearing her nightgown from the night she'd been taken.

"I..I'm looking for Major Jasper Whitlock...please, its important that I find him..."

"What is it you want with the Major?" he asked suspiciously.

"Please...just...can you point me in his direction? I...I'm a friend..."

He looked at her for a moment and nodded, pointing towards a tent. "He's in the back tent over there. He might be on patrol, but that is where he will end up."

She nodded politely to him, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, kind Sir." she said as she started to make her way along the long row of tents, feeling the eyes of men look up at her curiously.

Looking around, she walked to the back tent that the other soldier had pointed to. Looking at the name J. Whitlock written on the flap with a smile. Taking in a deep breath, she moved into the tent, looking around and not seeing him.

A sigh left her lips as she moved to take a seat at the chair he had in front of the desk with a bunch of papers on it, right next to the cot.

Sitting there, she relaxed her shoulders a little, trying not to get upset. She just wanted to feel safe, loved, protected, and she knew that Jasper would give her that, give her the things she needed so desperately right then.

But would he listen to her? Or would he throw her out into the street? Her father had told him that she left him for another man after all, and perhaps he believed it, however false it would he trust her?

She really, really hope so. All she'd been able to think about the past three days was him, was finding a way back to him.

Looking up when the tent flap opened and Jasper walked in, her breath catching in her throat. "J-Jasper.." she whispered.

At her voice, he looked up at her and his eyes widened. He'd never expected to see her again since her father had told him she went off to be with someone else. Gritting his teeth, he let out a sigh. "Alice what is it you're doing here? Have enough with the other man?"

She shook her head, moving to stand up and grabbing his hand. "Jasper please listen to me. There never was another man. My...my father had me arrested, for being a witch because...because I know he and my step mother had my mom killed, I'd seen it Jasper. And my father used that to put me away. Please listen to me, I tell the truth. I...I missed you, and only thought about you.."

"That is absurd...he's your father, surely he would not have you arrested.." he said, looking away from her slowly. It'd broken his heart to hear that she'd left him, and he didn't want to be heartbroken again.

"No no, its true.." she said slowly. Swallowing a bit, she let go of his hand. "I...I'll show you.." she muttered. Slipping off the jacket she wore, a deep blush over her cheeks as she laid it over the chair. Turning around, she swallowed a little, afraid to show him.

But she bit her bottom lip and reached back to untie the tie to her nightgown. Feeling it loosen as she slipped it a little, letting the back fall open, feeling the breeze hit her tender skin and making her shudder.

He took a sharp breath as his eyes roamed over her naked back, a blush forming over his cheeks. But, he saw it, the angry red marks bronzed into her perfect skin. Gritting his teeth tightly, anger rising in his body. "I'll kill him." Jasper said, reaching to grab his sword and turning towards the front of the tent.

"No!" she said. Turning around and grabbing his wrist, stopping him, looking up at him as her other hand held her dress on. "No please. I don't want you getting in trouble. Please...just...just take me away from here, please Jazz..."

He paused at the name she called him, chuckling a bit. "Jazz huh?" he asked, turning to look back at her and shaking his head. "I cannot leave this unpunished."

"But you can. Please..." she said. Stepping up closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "Do you...do you still wish to marry me?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he tossed his sword back down, moving to rest his hands on her shoulders and nodding. "Always, Alice."

"Then...then lets get married. We'll get married and we can leave."

"I...I'm still enlisted. I cannot just leave." he said, rubbing her shoulders. Slipping his hands to bring her nightgown closed again, tying the ties back up.

"Please...you said you'd protect me. Please...do this for me..."

Looking at her face, he nodded slowly and dipped his head to kiss her forehead. "I had hoped to wait for our wedding...until after the war. I do not want to make you a widow, Alice.." he said. He'd seen so many widows since the start of the war, so many men dying due to battle and disease, and he could not bare the thought of leaving her widowed and alone.

She shook her head, looking up at his face as her hands clutched his jacket. "Then you condemn me to be alone? Please Jasper...this war...this war will take you away from me in ways, but we can still have a life together...have _something_ together. I would rather this war make me a widow than lose you not having even known you. Besides...I have hope it will not take you from me. We can have this, have a family.."

Smiling at her words, he let out a sigh and looked down at her, nodding. "Alright. Lets get you cleaned up first, hm? Then we shall go into town to find the preacher."

Alice shook her head, swallowing a bit. "Can't we go a town or so over? Possibly to Woodville? I...I don't want to run into my father."

Rubbing her arms as he sighed, nodding. "Alright, I shall see what I can do. In the meantime, you stay here." he said. Leading her over to the cot and helping her sit down. "I'll get you some water so you can wash up. It...it won't be much, but it is all I can do in this camp, I'm sorry."

Reaching up, she took his hand and smiled. "It is more than enough. You are more than enough." she said. She had never been one to put her faith so completely in someone, but something was different with Jasper, he was different. She was usually never wrong about people, and her entire being told her that she could trust this man she'd only met days ago, trust him with her life.

He gave her a smile and nodded his head before walking out of the tent. Within several minutes he walked back with a bowl of water, cleaning cloth and a set of new clothes. Sitting the bowl on the table along with the cloth and laying the clothes on the bed.

"Its...its not much, but it is what I could find. I'll leave you to it. I'll speak to my captain to see if I might gain some leave for our wedding."

A smile spread over her lips at the idea; _our_ wedding. She nodded quickly and leaned up to kiss him before he could stand straight. "Don't take too long, Major Whitlock." she said sweetly.

And he returned her smile. "Never, Ma'am." he said as he stood up and walked out again.

She let out a sigh and took the cloth, slowly starting to clean herself, closing her eyes halfway. She longed for a proper bath, but here he was, providing for her the best he could, and she knew he did his best.

A smile was plastered on her face as she thought about the man she would marry, how lucky she was to have found him. Out of all the girls at the party he'd chosen her to dance with, and he made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Closing her eyes halfway as she dipped the cloth into the bowl, squeezing out the excess liquid, carefully cleaning herself, the candlelight flickering as her only light. Humming softly to herself as she worked. There were no mirrors, and she had not seen any vision of herself at all. She hoped she looked good, she wanted to look good for him.

This was not how she'd imagined her wedding to go, she'd always thought her father would give her away and she would wear a beautiful dress. But that wasn't in the cards, not now.

Taking in a breath, she turned to look at the clothes Jasper had brought. A pair of boots, pants and a white button up shirt that would probably be a bit big on her. Standing up, she turned her back to the door and started to undress from the nightgown she'd worn. Taking the cloth and cleaning herself a bit, looking down at herself before shaking her head.

Once she was clean enough, she started to slide the pants on, feeling that they just barely almost fit, they were a tad big, but that couldn't be helped. Pulling the shirt on and buttoning it up, moving to tuck the shirt into the pants. Rolling the sleeves up so they wouldn't be too long before sitting down, starting to pull the boots on.

Being fully dressed, she sat up a bit and looked around the small tent. It was simple with a cot, a shabby looking desk with maps and different things on it a Major in the army would need, and then there was a book sitting on top of the desk.

Eyeing the book, Alice moved to pick it up, reading the title. "The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon, Gent." the title read. Slowly running her fingers over the cover and opening it, taking a look inside and smiling a bit. So, her Jasper liked stories, huh?

Looking through the stories as she smiled, she could imagine him reading such a thing. And she half envisioned him laying on the bed, his eyes concentrated on the book as he read of tales from long ago.

"Alice? Are you decent?" she heard Jasper ask outside of the tent and couldn't help but smile. Here was a man who would make her his wife in but a few hours most likely, and he was still making sure she was decent before he would enter.

Nodding, and then realizing he couldn't see her before she replied. "Yes, yes I'm decent, come in Jasper."

The tent flap moved open and he stepped in, looking at her and nodding to her. "The Captain has granted me a weeks leave." he told her as she looked up from the book she'd been looking through.

Giving him a small smile and a nod. "I didn't know you liked these stories. I've read a few of them.."

"I do love reading..." he said slowly, walking to grab his pack and starting to put things into it, the things he would need, looking down at her. "You like it?"

"I do. I haven't heard all of these stories, but I'd love for you to tell them to me.." she said as she stood up, smiling to him.

He returned her smile and nod, reaching to brush her chin up and kissing her lightly. "If it is stories you want, my dear Alice, it is stories you shall have." he said, brushing his thumb over her chin.

Slowly she pushed the book into the pack he was filling as she smiled. "I am entirely too excited. We are to be married."

"We are." he said, moving his hand down to rest overtop of hers. "Come, I have a horse waiting." he said before pulling the pack over his shoulder and taking her hand, blowing out the light before walking out.

They walked, hand in hand across the camp and towards the horse he had set. Letting her hand go and taking his pack off, strapping it to the horse and ensuring that everything was secure.

As he did that, another soldier walked up to them with a grin. "The Major Jasper Whitlock getting married! Congratulations, Jasper. I told you so."

Looking up, Jasper saw John standing there. Chuckling and nodding. "That I did. Thank you, John. I don't believe you've met Alice. Alice, this is John, a good friend. John, this is my fiance."

Alice nodded politely to him with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you, John."

"Pleasure is all mine, Ma'am." he said sweetly, nodding to her. "I was beginning to worry the Major here wouldn't ever find a wife."

"Its all about finding the right woman, John." Jasper said as he fixed up the saddle on the horse, looking towards his friend. "Sorry to leave in such a rush, but we are quite eager to get along."

John nodded slowly. "I understand. Are you going back to Texas?" he asked.

"I believe so, I don't have much of a leave, but I do wish to get Alice settled before I head back. I'll be heading back in a weeks time or so. I am to meet you at another location." Jasper said, nodding to his friend. "Good luck, John."

"You too, Jasper. You too."

Jasper smiled and looked at Alice slowly, offering her his hand. "Ma'am?"

She took his hand and stepped towards the horse, looking up at it. "I've never been on a horse before.."

Chuckling a bit, he nodded. "I shall be with you the entire way. I won't let you fall." he said. "Here, step up. Put one foot here and swing the other foot around." he explained.

Swallowing a bit, Alice moved to rest her right foot where Jasper had said, gripping his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you, never." he said.

Nodding slowly, with his help she was hoisted up onto the horse, blinking a bit at the oddity of it, sitting on top of this horse like this. Frankly she felt so high up, felt so tall.

She wasn't alone for long. Jasper hoisted himself up just behind her on the horse and she could feel his chest press up against her back so closely it made her blush. His arms moved around her to take the reigns and he made a clicking sound with his mouth, his feet urging the horse forward and they began to move.

One of her hands went to the bump on the saddle to hold on, but she felt so safe with Jasper wrapped around her. She leaned back into him as she let her eyes close halfway, laying her head back against his shoulder and looking up at him.

Leaning her head, she placed a small kiss on his strong jaw, smiling to him as he looked down to her. "We'll be there in a few hours."

She nodded slowly, shifting to cuddle close to his chest, looking forward. "I like this...sitting here like this with you.."

"So do I. Riding is a lot more fun this way." he said with a small smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They rode semi-quietly for a while, riding along the paths, Jasper wrapped around her so securely. At some point he'd begun humming a small tune and she tried to listen, tried wondering where it came from.

Looking up at him slowly, curiosity winning out. "What is that you're humming? Its nice, its really nice, but what is it?"

"The yellow rose in Texas." he explained, his eyes staying forward on the path in front of them.

"Are there words?" she asked, still watching his face.

He nodded slowly. "There's a yellow rose in Texas, that I am going to see. No other soldier knows her, no soldier only me. She cried so much when I left her, it broke my heart, and if I ever find her, we nevermore will part." he sung quietly. Glancing down at her a little.

She smiled and nodded. "Keep going, I like it."

"She's the sweetest little rosebud this soldier ever knew, her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew. You may talk about your Clementine, and sing of Rosa Lee, but the yellow rose of Texas is the only girl for me." he sung quietly, looking forward with a slight smile on his lips.

And Alice listened intently, cuddling back against his chest, running her fingers along his arms slowly.

"When the Rio Grande is flowing, the starry skies are bright, she walks along the river in a a quiet summer night. I know that she remembers when we parted long ago I promised to return and not to leave her so. Oh now I'm going to find her, for my heart is full of woe. And we'll sing the songs together that we sung so long ago. We'll play the banjo gaily and we'll sing the songs of yore, and the Yellow Rose of Texas shall be mine forever more." he finished, glancing down at her a little.

Alice smiled as she looked up at him. "Its beautiful."

"It is. A lot of soldiers from Texas sing it, or hum it. Its a way for us to remember we have something to return home for...something to fight for."

"And who is your yellow rose of Texas, Major Whitlock?" she asked sweetly.

Looking down at her, he nodded a bit. "My yellow rose is named Alice Mary Brandon...soon to be Alice Whitlock."

"And she shall always be yours." she said to him, closing her eyes halfway as she cuddled close to him. "Are we there yet?"

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Almost, my dear, almost."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When they arrived in Woodville it was pretty late, they both knew it, but they both rode until they got to the church in town. Most of the small town was settled down as it was pretty close to the time people would retire for the evening, so the streets were practically empty save for a few.

Jasper held her close to his chest as he walked the horse through town and stopped it just in front of the church. Looking down at her, he gave her a small smile. "Are you sure about this? I want...I want to give you what you want...this kind of wedding won't be the prettiest..." he asked.

She looked up to meet his eyes and nodded. "All that is important is that we're both here. I just...I just want to be your wife, Jasper. I want to know you, to care for you." she said. She still couldn't completely explain the pull she felt towards this man, this man she'd fallen so in love with from their first night together.

Then again, it was also not uncommon for women to marry men they'd never even met. A few of her friends had married men picked by their fathers and sent away, men they hadn't met. And some women could be unfortunate and get a bad husband, a man who'd enjoy hitting his wife. Jasper did not seem like that kind to her. She was entranced by everything he did, every word that he said. He was so sweet and such a gentlemen, he seemed to genuinely care about her as she did for him.

Her entire soul felt like it cried out for him. The thing she'd missed most being locked up was his arms around her, and he'd only held her for a short amount of time. But she wanted the rest of their lives to hold each other, love each other.

Nodding slowly to her, he kissed her cheek gently. "Alright, whatever it is you want, I shall give it to you." he said with a small smile.

Gently he moved to get off the horse, taking the reigns and tying it to the post before he offered Alice his hand. "Come now, I won't let you fall." he promised.

"I know." she said with a smile as she confidently took his hand.

Shifting to get off the horse she stumbled, yelping a little as she did. Though true to his word, Jasper caught her against his chest, holding her and gently sitting her down onto her feet, giving her a smile. "There. Safe and sound."

"Always with you." she said, returning his smile and leaning up to kiss his cheek gently, having to lean up on her tip toes.

"Of course." he said, gently moving to offer her his arm the way he had when he took her on the walk through the garden the night they'd met.

Reaching up, she slid her arm into his. "Lead the way, Major Whitlock."

He grinned a little at her cute tone, the way she said his name and nodded. "Yes Ma'am." he said in return before starting to walk up into the church. When they got to the door, Jasper moved to open the door for her, letting her walk in just in front of him.

They weren't the most typical couple that would come into the church, her in pants and a button up shirt that Jasper could find for her, and him wearing his Major's uniform.

Once they walked in, Alice moved to hug his arm again, moving her hand to intertwine her fingers with his. They looked at each other for a moment before looking forward, Jasper leading her down the isle of the church and towards the man standing in the front tending to a few things.

"Father?" Jasper asked.

The man looked up and nodded to them. "Hello there Sir, and Ma'am. My name is Father David, how might I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock...I am a Major in the Confederate Army out of Texas. And this here is my fiance Alice Brandon. We would very much wish to be wed before I am deployed again, and we were wondering if you could do the honors?" Jasper asked.

The priest nodded a little with a smile. "Ahh, young love. Of course of course, when is it you wish to be married?"

"Tonight." Alice chimed in, gripping Jaspers hand a little as she looked up at the priest. "Jasper has to leave within a week...and I cannot bare to send him away without knowing I am his wife. Please Father...with this war...I want to give my Jasper something to come home to, a wife, a home."

Jasper couldn't help but smile at Alice's words, moving to let go of her arm and slipping his now free arm around her shoulders, leaning and kissing the top of her head, looking up at the priest. "Please Father. I wish to give this to my Alice before I leave."

The priest listened to them, watching and regarding them both carefully, as if trying to see if they were genuine in their feelings. After a moment he nodded softly. "Well alright, I suppose I can make an exception. You will have to sign the paperwork, I can have that ready. Come, this way." he said, leading them over to the podium at the front of the church.

Alice smiled happily, looking up at Jasper as she walked with him, standing in front of the podium with the priest.

And it would be a simple ceremony, something small, three of them there. The priest nodded to them as he took his bible. "We are gathered here today to join Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon in holy matrimony not to be entered into lightly. Are there vows you two wish to give to one another?"

Quickly Alice nodded, smiling and looking up at Jasper. "There are. Jasper...I cannot explain exactly how I feel for you...we haven't known each other forever, but it feels like we have. My soul cries out for you...the only man to wholly accept me and understand me. I...I love you, Jasper. I cannot explain how, but I know you are my forever. And I shall spend my entire life making you happy."

He gave her a small smile, bringing her hands up to kiss her knuckles slowly. "My Alice...for as long as I am on this earth I promise to love, protect and cherish you. I have met no other woman like you, nor do I ever wish to. I will give you everything I have to give for my entire life. I do not have a ring for you...but I swear my Alice, I will give you that, too." he said, kissing her knuckles again slowly, her thumbs caressing her fingers a little.

The priest nodded a little with a small smile. "What god has brought together, let no man put asunder. By the power vested in me by the state of Mississippi, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jasper nodded and leaned down to capture Alice's lips with his own, letting his eyes fall closed as he let go of her hand. Moving one hand up to cup the back of her neck, his other moving to the small of her back, pulling her closer to his chest.

She held his lips, kissing him sweetly as she tilted her head to one side.

When he leaned back, they were both smiling. Alice was the first to open her eyes, looking up at him and watching him. Hearing the priest, though, Jasper nodded and kissed her nose gently before he stood up, looking at the priest. "Thank you, Father. What do you need us to sign?" he asked.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

And it was just like that, filling out a bit of paperwork, Jasper donated some money to the church to thank the priest for his kindness, and they were on their way, married. She was Mrs. Alice Whitlock, his wife until death do they part.

Once they'd gotten their certificate of marriage from the priest, they'd headed out and found an inn where Jasper had rented them a room. They didn't have much, really they didn't even have a change of clothes, it was just the two of them and what Jasper had tucked away into his bag.

As they walked up the stairs and into the room they'd rented, Jasper holding the bag over his shoulder and taking the key to open the door. Opening it, he held it open for Alice. As she walked in, he rest one hand on the small of her back, walking in just behind her and shutting the door, locking it.

Jasper moved to lay the key down on the small dresser in the room, glancing around. The room was slightly small with a bed, dresser and a door that led to a sort of wash room with a basin already full of clean water for them to wash up in.

And suddenly Alice was nervous. Butterflies spread in her belly as she looked around, seeing the single bed She knew what married couples did, but she'd never been with a man in that way, never imagined it. And it surprised her how much she wanted to be like that with Jasper.

Swallowing a little, she turned to look up to Jasper who was taking the bag off and starting to unbutton his coat to hang up. He was a gorgeous man, and she was so nervous. But, she slowly stepped towards him, stepping up behind him and moving her fingers along his sides, leaning to kiss the back of his shoulder gently. Pressing her chest into his back slowly, her fingers running along his stomach at the edge of his pants.

"Alice..." he said in a breath.

Stepping around in front of him, she looked up to his face and reached to slowly unbutton the vest he wore underneath his jacket. Carefully opening the vest, slowly starting to push it off as she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, a light blush across her cheeks.

He leaned down to gently kiss her, moving to slide the vest off, letting it fall to the floor before he moved his hands to stop hers. Smiling to her before he leaned down, bringing his arms underneath her, his arm under her knees and picking her up bridal style as she moved her arms around his neck.

Looking at her, he smiled and kissed her nose. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to..."

"I want to." she said. Leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Show me how. Please?" she asked, her blush deepening.

Stepping to the bed, slowly he moved to lay her down. Reaching down, slowly he pulled her shoes off her feet, placing them on the floor by the bed before he unlatched his own boots, stepping out of them. Climbing onto the bed, but instead of climbing on top of her, he laid on his side next to her.

Looking up at him, she smiled, moving to run her fingers along his arm, looking up into his eyes. "I trust you..." she whispered.

Jasper leaned down to kiss her gently, smiling. "Good. I would never hurt you, Alice. Mrs. Whitlock..." he said. Gently leaning to kiss along her jawline. Dipping his head, he placed slow kisses along her neck, his hand moving to rest on her side, rubbing it slowly.

"Mm...I like that...say it again.." she said, letting her eyes close as she ran her hand up his arm, resting on the side of his neck.

He smiled at her words, kissing up and gently kissing along the rim of her ear. "Mrs. Whitlock.." he whispered to her, feeling her shudder a little against him.

She shifted slowly, moving her left arm around him, her fingers running through his hair as her other hand traveled along his arm, shuddering softly at the feel of his hand on her side. Her heart pounded within her chest, feeling each kiss along her neck.

As he kissed her neck, his hand slowly moved to rub her side a bit more, lightly bringing up her shirt. Gently snaking his hand to rest on her side underneath the shirt, feeling the skin underneath his fingertips. Her skin felt so good against his fingers.

Feeling his hands on her skin, she took in a deep breath. Resting one hand on his chest, she pushed him back from her neck, making him look at her curiously. But, instead of saying anything, she moved her hands to start unbuttoning the shirt that she wore, blushing, her fingers shaking a little as she moved slowly.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching as she unbuttoned her shirt. She didn't wear any real underclothes, so she knew in moments she would be bared to him. She'd never been naked in front of a man before. But as she looked up at Jasper, her eyes caught his and she saw the love in his eyes. Chewing on her bottom lip, slowly she shifted to open her shirt, moving her arms from it and starting to push it off the bed.

Really she wasn't sure what she'd been expecting. She blushed, turned her head to one side, her heart racing, feeling her pulse beat rapidly within her chest almost like it would beat out of her chest.

But he slowly moved his hand up, cupping her chin and bringing her face to look at him, giving her a small smile. "You're beautiful, my sweet Alice. Don't ever be embarrassed in front of me."

Her eyes met his and she smiled a little, nodding. "I've never...been with a man before...I don't know how...to do this. But...but with you, I want to. I just...I just don't want to disappoint you.."

He smiled a bit more and nodded, leaning to kiss her gently. A part of him was very happy that she hadn't been with another man. "You'll never disappoint me. You could never." he said, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "And I shall be the only man you'll ever be with. No other man will see you like this. You have to promise me though...if I do something you do not like you'll tell me? I don't want to hurt you...I will not be the husband that takes from his wife."

Nodding a little, Alice smiled. "I promise." she said. Leaning her head up, she claimed his lips with hers, tilting her head to one side and leaning close to him.

As they kissed he let his hand wander slowly. His fingers ran along her neck and down to cup one of her breasts, rubbing it slowly, moving his thumb over her nipple gently, feeling the little bud harden under the attention as well as her shudder to accompany it.

Trailing kisses from her lips slowly down the side of her neck, licking and kissing her skin slowly as his hand held her breast, gently rubbing it in ways that made her moan softly. Feeling her so close, hearing her moans made his whole body react and he felt himself growing within his pants. Shifting his hips a little to relieve a bit of pressure, he gently pressed himself into her, letting her feel the hardness of him against her outer thigh.

She'd never felt such a thing, and it made her take in a breath. Shifting her leg to press her thigh closer to him, making him groan into her neck, his hand squeezing her breast a little.

Though she hadn't been sure if she'd enjoy feeling a man so close, she definitely enjoyed feeling Jasper so close to her. And she suddenly wanted his skin bared to her the way she was bared to him. Leaning her head back, she looked up at him and reached to undo the buttons on his white under shirt.

Pulling each button undone and pushing the shirt over his shoulders, letting her eyes rake over his chest. His chest was muscular and beautiful slightly tanned and she bit her bottom lip a little, pressing her legs closed a bit, feeling an unfamiliar warmth growing in the pit of her stomach, a wetness between her legs that begged for some friction in some way.

Gently he moved his hand off her breast, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to one side. Resting one hand on her legs, he gently parted them before shifting to be on top of her. Bringing her legs opened so he was between them, pressing himself into her core, making him groan out at the contact, even with their pants on.

Dipping his head down, he placed a kiss along her neck, hearing her moan as he rocked his hips, pressing his hardness against her through their clothing. Gently her legs shifted to move around his waist, holding him close to her. Her hands moved up and tangled within his hair, gripping it a little as she tilted her head back.

"Jazz.." she moaned out without thinking as his lips trailed down to her breast, feeling him take one nipple into his mouth, his tongue moving over it slowly.

Her whole body felt on fire underneath him, her skin tingled where he touched, and she wanted him to do more. Moving her hands down, she started undoing her pants, shifting back from him. Resting her hands on his shoulders and gently bringing him up a little, looking up into his eyes, seeing the love, the passion reflecting back at her.

Usually she didn't feel beautiful, she sometimes felt awkward about her appearance. But the way Jasper looked down at her made her feel beautiful. The way he looked hungrily at her as his eyes raked over hers.

Slowly she shifted herself, removing her legs from his waist to push the pants she wore down and off, along with her under garments. Kicking them off to the side, she couldn't help but blush as she laid underneath him naked for the first time.

He watched her, his eyes moving along her and swallowing a little. His pants felt entirely too tight around him like he'd explode. Shifting between her legs again, his hands ran from her breasts and down her sides, caressing her skin softly with his fingertips as he moved.

Running his fingers down to her core between her legs, feeling her flinch a little at the foreign touch for a moment. But, his fingers ran along her slick folds, dipping between them to find her clit, rubbing it softly and causing her to moan out his name.

He watched her face as her eyes closed tighter, as she moaned and arched her back to him. Seeing her teeth chew on her bottom lip a little while she shifted to press her hips against his, her hands curling to grip the sheets underneath her.

Gently dipping one finger into her entrance, he groaned softly. She was so tight and so wet for him. Leaning down, he kissed along her ear slowly, nipping at the rim. "G-Gods Alice..." he said in a small moan. He wanted so bad to just take her, but he couldn't do that, not to her.

So he slowly worked one finger against her, dipping it only about halfway in, hearing her soft moans encouraging him. After a few strokes, he pushed in a second finger, trying to stretch her little by little so it hopefully wouldn't hurt as much when he entered her.

Kissing along the side of her neck, he nipped at the skin at the base of her neck before gently starting to suckle on her skin, knowing he'd leave a mark. But a part of him wanted to mark her as his, let other men know she was only his.

As he suckled on her neck, his fingers moved slowly, stroking in and out of her, and her own hands moved up to grip his hair tightly.

"Oh Jazz...oh Jazz that...thats s-so good...m-more...please Jazz, please." she moaned out, her thighs gripping him a bit more.

Slowly he pushed a third finger in, groaning at the tight fit of it. He knew he'd hurt her, but he didn't want to, he wanted to make her feel good, even though after the pain went away it'd feel much better than just his fingers.

Wiggling a little underneath him, her hips moving closer to his fingers as she moaned, arching her back into his chest.

Pushing his fingers into her, his thumb gently rubbing her clit as she squirmed and moaned underneath him. He could feel her hands gripping him, her one hand gripping his blonde locks, and her other hand gripping his back, her nails digging into his skin. Though it wasn't painful the way she held onto him.

Feeling Alice come undone underneath him was worth the marks he'd surely have on his back the next morning. Feeling her walls tighten around him as she hit her peak, seeing the way her face twisted in pleasure.

Leaning up, he gently moved to kiss her as she breathed out hard. She hadn't realized what was going on, she'd felt the buildup, felt the burst of pleasure, but she'd never felt such a thing before, and it did feel so good.

Once she finally came down from her high, she opened her eyes halfway, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. "O-Oh Jazz.." she said slowly, leaning up to kiss him a bit more, still trying to catch her breath.

Her legs gripped his waist, pulling him closer as he removed his fingers, his hand sliding to grip the sheets.

Giving her a small smile, he brushed his nose against hers, kissing it gently. "Feel good?" he asked.

Nodding slowly, she returned his smile, slowly slipping her fingers down to start undoing his pants, looking up at him. "Y-Yes. But you didn't..." she started to say as she unbuckled his belt.

Shaking his head, he kissed her to cut her off. "I will. Don't worry about me, okay? I want to worry about you." he said. Catching her hands as he sat up on his knees, starting to pull his pants off, shuddering a bit as he felt the cool air move over his skin.

And her eyes moved down to look at him. She'd never seen a naked man before, she knew they were different _down there_ but she'd never really seen it. Leaning up on her elbows, she blushed a little as she moved one hand to take ahold of him. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she drew her hand back quickly, almost afraid she'd hurt him. Looking up at him wonderingly as she swallowed a bit.

"N-No its okay. It felt good, really...you can touch me, Alice..you _are_ my wife you know.."

Smiling a little, she nodded and moved to sit up a little bit more in front of him. Gently reaching her hand out, running her fingers along the tip of him. Wrapping her hand around his length, she rubbed him slowly, feeling his skin, hearing him let out a moan, making her smile a bit more.

Gently she stroked his length within her hand, watching his length curiously. He was so big, and she blushed wondering just how he'd fit inside of her. Looking up at his face questioningly. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to look dumb in front of her new husband.

Looking down to meet her eyes, he moved to grip her wrist, stopping her movements, shaking his head. "S-Stop. I...I won't last." he muttered. It'd been a while since he'd been with a woman, and then it'd been different. While he'd been with a woman or two, it was usually because he was out with the guys after patrol, egging him on. Those women weren't anything, those women weren't Alice.

Seeing the look in her eyes, he smiled and kissed her gently. "What is it?" he asked, able to see the question lingering in her eyes.

Chewing on her bottom lip as she moved her hand from his length and up the muscles of his stomach and chest. "It...its just...I don't want to sound dumb.."

"Never dumb to me Alice. Don't ever be embarrassed in front of me, remember? In any way. I want you to be able to tell me anything."

She swallowed a bit, contemplating for a moment before looking up at him. "Its just...you...you're so big...h-how will it fit?" she asked, her cheeks turning deep crimson as the question left her lips.

And he chuckled, shaking his head and kissing her temple. "My dear Alice, you are too cute for words." he whispered, looking down into her eyes. "I'll fit. But..but it'll hurt...are you ready for that?"

Quickly she nodded. "Always for you."

He smiled, gently laying her back and moving his hands underneath her shoulders, holding her close to him. Kissing her slowly as one hand moved down. Dipping two fingers into her before he took them out, running her juices along the tip of him.

"Ready?" he asked, feeling guilty he'd have to hurt her.

"Ready." she confirmed, her arms moving around his neck, slipping her fingers through his hair slowly.

Gently he pushed forward, pressing the tip of himself into her. Once he was a little inside, his hand slid to rest on the bedsheets, gripping them tightly. She felt so, so good, and it took all of his strength not to just slam into her, to feel her wholly around him.

Taking in a breath, he slowly pushed forward until he felt the resistance that he knew would hurt her. Opening his eyes just a little, looking down at her, taking in her face, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to adjust to the feeling of something pushing inside her like that. Her fingers gripped his hair a little as she seemingly braced herself.

Slowly he leaned to rest his forehead against hers, kissing her gently and slowly before he thrust his hips forward, breaking through her virgin barrier, burying himself within her. He couldn't help as he let out a moan at how tightly she squeezed him, how good it feel to be so deep inside her.

But she let out a small yelp at it, one hand gripping his shoulder tightly as she felt the flash of pain. Though, it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. It hurt, yes, but it wasn't a terrible pain. What was more strange was the feeling of being full, full of him.

Letting out a breath through slightly parted lips, her teeth nippled at her bottom lip as she tried to adjust to it. Squirming her hips a little bit, feeling him move inside her. But, he also gasped and moaned, gripping the sheets.

"Aliceee.." he groaned out through gritted teeth. It felt so good when she wiggled underneath him, and he was trying so, _so_ hard to not move from his spot.

Alice nodded a bit, moving her hips a little. "Please.." she whined a little.

Taking her movement as a sign she was okay, he slowly moved his hips, gently drawing out of her and pressing back in. Causing her to moan a little as she shuddered, still adjusting to the feeling of him in her. It was a strange feeling, not terrible, but strange.

She moaned out a bit more as he moved his hips gently, softly making love to her on the bed.

Resting his forehead against her shoulder, he moaned out her name like a prayer. He couldn't imagine anything feeling so good as Alice felt. He felt entirely consumed by this girl he'd met not too long ago. She absorbed his entire thought, and his entire life.

"Jazz, oh Jazzy..." she moaned the shortened version of his name she'd come up with. And while he'd hate anyone else to do such a thing, the cute name falling from Alice's lips just wholly felt right.

She arched her back to him, moving her hips a bit more against his as she moaned out along with him.

And it didn't take that long for Jasper to feel his peak getting close. The way she squeezed him made it almost impossible for him to last that much longer. So gently his hand moved down, rubbing her clit softly in small circles as he moved his hips, wanting her to spill over the edge first.

She gasped at the sudden feel, and then moaned out loudly, her walls tightening around his as she shuddered. She felt that buildup again, felt it get closer and closer, and she couldn't stop it.

When she spilled over the edge and squeezed him so tightly, he moaned out loudly, thrusting inside her fully before he spilt himself deep inside her. Both of his hands moved to grip the sheets so tightly as he shuddered, moaning out her name just slowly over and over.

No other woman could make him come undone the way she did. No other woman could make him care so, so much.

Shuddering a little, he panted as he rest his forearms against the bed, holding himself a little above her to keep from crushing her. Panting against her, a slick sheen of sweat covering both of them.

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up at her, trying to catch his breath. And he found her looking down at him with a small smile. Gently she reached to brush his hair behind his ear and then leaned to kiss him slowly, her nose brushing against his softly.

"I love you, Jazz..." she whispered. And she knew it was true, she did love him.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "I love you too, Alice."

She smiled a bit wider, looking up at him.

Slowly after a few moments he moved to slide out of her, groaning as he fell to lay on his side next to her. Shifting them both to bring her back against his chest so he spooned against her. Leaning his head down to kiss her shoulder softly, closing his eyes.

Resting her hands over his arms, she rubbed his skin slowly, cuddling back into his chest and sighing contently.

When he looked up to her face, she was asleep, as quick as that. Her eyes were closed and she'd drifted off contently against him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleeping face, she looked so peaceful, so happy, and it was him that gave it to her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter: Fin! Let me know what you think! :-)

Read and review!


	4. Newlyweds

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 4: Newlyweds

~{1861: Woodville, Mississippi}~

The sun peaked over the landscape early the next morning and Alice had thought all of last night had been a dream, a fabulous, wonderful dream that she never wanted to wake up to.

She didn't even wake up at sun raise like usual. She was usually more of an early riser, but last night she had been up really late and they hadn't gotten to bed until well past midnight. While it was still the early hours of the morning, it wasn't dawn when she woke.

A smile crossed her lips as she shifted in the bed. Her body felt a little sore in almost all the right places. She felt an unfamiliar ache between her legs at their activities last night and it just made her smile more. She really was his, in every way.

Yawning softly, she shifted to lay on her back, opening her eyes halfway and looking behind her where Jasper had fallen asleep. Her smile faded when she saw that his side of the bed was empty. Where was he?

Looking around the room, she shifted to sit up, bringing the sheets up with her to hug to her naked chest. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw his clothes were gone. His boots, his pants, shirt, jacket, hat...everything was gone. And her heart dropped, fell hard within her chest. Had he abandoned her? Did he really only want her body? No, her Jasper wasn't like that, she couldn't think that.

But, the lack of his presence this morning made her worry.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through her short hair and shifted to lean her back against the headboard of the bed, clutching the sheets tightly to her chest to avoid from crying. She was alone, he was gone, but where?

Just before she started crying she heard a key being put into the lock of the room door. Her eyes darted to look as the door opened, making sure to hold the sheets to her chest.

Though, in stepped Jasper as he carried a large paper bag in one hand. He didn't notice her at first as he stepped in, turning to lock the door and resting the key on the dresser. When he turned around, he smiled a little.

"Oh you're awake. I'd wanted to return before you woke. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." he said as he walked over, resting the large of the bag on the table along with his hat.

Alice shook her head, plastering a smile on her face. So he hadn't left her after all. "I just woke up. Thank you, for letting me sleep, I was quite tired, no thanks to you Mr. Whitlock."

He grinned to her and nodded. "My apologies, Mrs. Whitlock." he said as he approached the bed, sliding out of his boots before moving to sit on it. Leaning forward, he kissed her gently, brushing his nose against hers.

She returned her kiss, moving one hand to rest on the side of his neck gently, looking up into his eyes. "I did miss you though. I do hope you don't plan to let me wake alone every morning.."

Chuckling a bit, he shook his head. "No, not every morning I promise. I just wanted to do something for you before you woke." he said, reaching to brush a stray lock away from her face.

"Oh? And what is that? You've done so much for me already Jazz..." she said with a smile.

"Nonsense, you're my wife, it is my duty as your husband to take care of you." he insisted. Reaching into his pocket and taking out a small box. "However, I do find it important that the world know you are mine." he said.

Opening the box, he took out a simple gold wedding band. Putting the box to one side, he reached and took her left hand. Slowly sliding the ring onto her finger, he smiled and leaned down to kiss her knuckles, looking up at her. "I promise I will get you a ring you deserve after this war."

But Alice was smiling brilliantly at the simple band, shaking her head and looking up to him. "Don't you dare! I love it. You picked it out, and I love it. Thank you." she said. Leaning up, she kissed him slowly, resting her hands on either side of his neck and leaning up close to him.

His arm moved around her waist, playfully pulling her up against his chest as he kissed her. Hearing her squeal, he chuckled and leaned back from the kiss, brushing his nose against hers and looking into her eyes. "If you love it, than I love it. Here, I've brought you something else, too." he said before he leaned back, standing up and moving to the bag he'd set down.

For a moment she pouted when he moved from her, sitting back as she held the sheets against her chest, shaking her head. "You've done so much this morning, Jazz." she said, chuckling.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider that done." she said with a nod, looking up at him. "So what have you brought?"

He walked over to the bed with the bag, sitting it down and reaching to take out a parcel also wrapped in plain paper. Offering it to her slowly as she took it.

Smiling, Alice opened the parcel and looked down at it. Gently picking up a simple white button up shirt that was long sleeved, it looked as though it would fit perfectly on her small frame. Her smile only widened when she pulled out a black sash that would buckle around her waist and then a simple blue skirt sitting at the bottom.

Looking up at him, she smiled happily. "Oh Jazz. Thank you...so much."

He dipped his head a little, happy that it made her happy as it did. "It's my pleasure, Ma'am. I'll step outside while you dress m'lady.." he muttered. They were married, but he was still the same southern gentleman his mother had raised.

Shaking her head a little. "Nonsense, you are my husband now, you may stay." she said. Biting her bottom lip as she blushed. Resting the clothes down, she shifted to stand up on the opposite side of the bed of Jasper. Gently placing her feet on the floor and moving to stand up.

At first, she stumbled a bit back onto the bed, blushing and pulling the sheets up with herself. And, Jasper noticed her stumble. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

She nodded quickly, looking up at him. "I'm fine just..just a little sore is all. Its fine, I promise." she said, turning and giving him a quick smile before she moved to stand up again.

Finding her balance, though Jasper watched her concerned, she quickly took the clothing and went into the attached small room with the basin filled with water.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once Alice had dressed, they'd checked out and went on their way. They'd gotten breakfast at the inn before getting onto Jaspers horse again. Though, traveling by horse was a bit more uncomfortable while she sat side-saddle in front of him in a skirt.

It was also a bit more uncomfortable because of the ache she felt from the night before. Though the ache wasn't bad, it was almost a delicious ache. Her cheeks burned at the idea of how she longed to be with her husband like that again...over and over again.

As they went, Alice looked up at Jaspers face, admiring how the southern sun shone on the honey golden locks of his hair and the soft tan of his skin. Gently she reached up to trace the line of his jaw with her finger, causing him to look down at her curiously.

"What?" he asked, chuckling a bit. "Is something on my face?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she giggled. "No, not at all." she said. Leaning up and kissing his jawline gently. Chewing on her bottom lip, she almost couldn't help herself as she let small kisses trail along his jawline and up to his ear, nipping at it gently.

Feeling him shudder underneath her, she leaned closer, shifting on the saddle to ensure she wouldn't fall, but she knew Jasper wouldn't let her fall. Gently she kissed just underneath his ear, brushing her tongue out over his skin slowly.

"Alice.." he said in a soft sigh, shaking his head and gripping the reins a bit tighter.

She only smiled softly against him, resting her hand on his chest gently as she placed a soft kiss on his exposed neck. "Couldn't we find a place to stop for a bit? Maybe a lake or something? So I can...wash up a little bit?" she asked. "Please?" she added sweetly.

Though it wasn't just to wash up that she wanted to stop. No, she wanted to get his attention, fully.

Jasper swallowed a bit and nodded. "A-Alright. A-Anything you want, darlin'." he whispered. Though he almost knew what she would want, and he couldn't help but get a little excited. Shifting a bit on the horse himself, feeling his pants tightened as he thought about his new wife relaxing in a bath, joining her there. And suddenly, he wanted desperately to give that to her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{Houston, Texas}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It took them a little over a day to reach Houston. Perhaps it would have taken less had they not stopped a few times to...bathe.

As the horse moved into Houston Alice's eyes moved along everything like the curious little thing she was. And Jasper thought it was cute.

Her heart was racing a little at the idea of meeting his family. What would his family, his mother, think of her? Would they accept her? What would they think of her?

Questions flooded her mind as they approached the Whitlock estate. Looking up, she looked up at the large white house with its beautiful columns and large doorway. It was a beautiful house with large windows and a porch just as big as the front of the house.

"Its beautiful..." she said, looking up at Jasper and smiling a bit.

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "Possibly. We'll stay here for the moment. After lunch we can go look for our own place if you'd like." he said.

Stopping the horse at the front just before the steps, he moved to get off before he took her hand, gently bringing her down off the saddle and smiling, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Alice nodded a bit, looking up at him. "Alright. Really Jazz anywhere is fine, I don't need a big thing like this."

"I know. We'll find the perfect place. Come, ready to meet my mother? Really, she's nothing to be frightened of." he said, offering her his arm slowly.

"It _is_ a big deal, Jasper. Its your mother." she said, shaking her head a bit as she threaded her arm into his before walking with him up the steps of the porch.

Slowly they walked up the steps and Jasper moved to take the handle of the door. Opening it for her, he lead her inside slowly, looking around. The foyer was big and open, a grand staircase leading to a hallway upstairs that looked over the entryway. And to each side were doors leading to various places.

"Mother? Hannah?" he announced.

"JASPER! Oh my gosh Jaspers home!" a young girls voice announced. A younger ten year old looking girl came running from one of the side doors. The girl ran up and hugged Jasper tightly, her arms wrapped around him tightly. The young girl had the same honey colored hair as Jasper, the same eyes, and she wore a long green dress that a proper southern girl should.

"Hannah don't run!" another woman said. Following in just behind the girl was another woman, quite a bit older but she wasn't too old looking. The girl had long blonde hair, a few shades lighter than her children that was tucked back into a braided bun, strands falling out, and her eyes were blue instead of brown. She wore a long dress that fell to the floor that was a golden color, almost the same as Jaspers hair.

Gently Alice let go of Jaspers arm, letting him embrace his sister as she took in a breath. Her heart raced as she looked up at the other woman who entered the room, her pulse thudding in her throat.

"Well, Jasper, who is this?" the older woman asked.

Jasper looked up, smiling. "Hello mother. Mom, Hannah, this is Alice. She's my wife. We were married the day before yesterday. Alice, this is my mother Leah and my sister Hannah." he said, brushing his sisters hair out of her face.

Hannah looked up at the older woman, smiling a little. "Wow, you're pretty!"

Alice smiled, blushing a bit. "Thanks. Its nice to meet you both." she said, looking up at Leah, seeing the older woman looking at her, almost feeling like she were being scrutinized by her.

The older woman nodded slowly, looking at Alice. "Your wife? Just how long did you court her, Jasper?" she asked, looking at her son.

"Mom please. Alice is my wife and I expect you to accept her, make her feel welcome. I'll have to leave in a few days..go back to my post." Jasper answered, moving to take Alice's hand, squeezing it a bit. "I love her, mother. I cannot explain it, not exactly, but I do. We are married, so I do hope you get along."

Leah nodded slowly as she seemed to process what was going on. "Hm...well..." she said, turning her eyes towards Alice, a small smile flooding over her lips. "If my Jasper has finally chosen a woman to settle down with...than she must be an incredible woman." she said. Looking at Alice's face as she stepped closer, nodding to her. "Welcome to the Whitlock's, Alice."

Relief washed over her as she heard her mother-in-law say those words and she nodded a bit. "Thank you, Mrs. Whitlock." Alice said softly.

"Please, call me Leah. We are family now, are we not?"

"We are." Alice said, smiling and nodding. "Nice to meet you, Leah." she said, looking back to Jasper.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lunch was pretty fun, Hannah was so full of questions, just like Alice was. They were already turning out to be good friends, and that made Jasper happy. Leah was even nice to her and seemed to like her.

After lunch they'd both gotten a bath and refreshed, they'd both changed before Jasper took her out on the streets of Houston. Their hands were clasped together as they walked, as he escorted her throughout the town.

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining, and it was getting quite warm out. Alice had brought a hand fan that Leah had given her and she carried it lightly in one hand as they walked. They decided to walk instead of taking the horse, it was just around town after all.

And they looked at various houses that were up for sale. Leah had offered to let them stay in the big house, but Alice and Jasper both insisted on finding their own place before Jasper went back to the army. He wanted to make sure she was settled in a new home with the things she'd needed.

He wasn't exactly a poor man, he came from a fairly well off family, but he wanted to make a name for himself through his own career. He had some savings, and he'd spend that on getting his wife settled.

As they walked Alice's eyes settled on a brick house across the street from where they were that had a sign out front that said for sale.

The house was smaller than the home Jasper grew up in, but it was still two stories high. The front of the house had a simple red door with a porch, two windows to the right of the door and then three windows up at the top. The yard was fenced in and looked like it had a nice sized back yard as well.

"Jazz, what about that one?" she asked, looking up at him, excitement dancing in her eyes. "It's not big but its gorgeous! Look at it! Couldn't you see us living in a place like that? Can't we go look at it?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "How can I refuse?" he asked. Slowly escorting her across the street and walking up to the house with her, knocking on the door.

The whole walk, Alice beamed with excitement, her eyes looking over the door and the yard as she leaned to hug Jasper's arm slowly.

A young man answered the door, looking up at them. "Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?"

Looking up at the other man, Jasper grinned. "Shaun? Wow, its been years! Is this your place?"

"Naw, it was my momma's. I live a town over, I came to stay to sell the place. Momma's finally agreed to move in." Shaun said, smiling softly as he shook Jasper's hand firmly. "And what 'bout you? Last I heard you were off fightin'."

"I'm only back for a few days. I've come with my wife to pick out a home for us to live in. Shaun, this is Alice, my wife. Alice, this is Shaun. We went to school together."

Alice smiled and nodded slowly. "Pleasure to meat you, Shaun."

Looking at her, Shaun grinned and moved to take her free hand, kissing the back of it softly. "Pleasure is all mine Ma'am." he said sweetly.

Chuckling a bit, Jasper lightly punched his friends shoulder. "Hey now, thats enough flirtin' with my wife. Alice here saw the house and she insisted we come over. Might we take a look?"

"Oh sure, come on in. We're almost all moved out 'n all." Shaun said, stepping back and holding open the door for them.

Jasper moved to let Alice in first before he stepped in, looking around. The front room was small but not too small, it was cozy. A fireplace stood on the opposite wall of the door and a wooden staircase was to the left of the door.

Two other doors lead to opposite sides of the house. One was to a kitchen and one was to a small room that could function as a bedroom.

As they went upstairs, they saw three bedrooms. Two were about the same size and then one was a bit bigger, assumingly the master bedroom, the one they would stay in.

While they walked in, Alice smiled slowly and let go of Jaspers hand, moving to walk towards the window. Pulling it open, she looked outside, leaning a bit out the window and taking in a deep breath before she turned back to Jasper, smiling.

"Its perfect!" she said.

As he watched her, he almost didn't notice she said anything. His wife was so expressive in her emotions, and he loved that. She was absolutely stunning when she was happy as she was now. The smile on her lips made his heart melt.

Turning around, Alice leaned against the window ledge, looking up at him. "What do you think? Its the perfect size...the other two bedrooms would be perfect for kids rooms. I don't need a big house...this is what I want.." she said. A blush crossed her cheeks as she mentioned kids. They hadn't quite talked about it yet, but she assumed he'd want children with her. After all, what man didn't want children with his wife?

Stepping up to her, he moved to cup her cheeks, leaning and kissing her slowly and gently before he spoke, nodding a bit. "Is this what you want?"

"It is." she said, moving her hands up to take his wrists, gripping them a little. "It is what I want Jazzy..." she whispered.

Smiling slowly, he nodded and kissed her nose gently. "Than it is what you shall have, darlin'." he said, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs slowly.

"And...the other bedrooms would be perfect for our children. They're close...I like the idea of having them close...when they come of course." he said, noticing her blush.

His words made her insides melt against his as she grinned happily, nodding. "I do too." she said. Leaning slowly to kiss him, tilting her head to one side.

It would be perfect, this house they decided on. It was small but not too small, it would provide the intimacy and closeness of their family, and she could just imagine spending their years here.

It was all starting so perfectly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	5. Dreams & Farewells

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 5: Dreams &amp; Farewells

_Glass shattered making me nearly jump out of my skin as I spun around. There, standing just inside my bedroom window was a man. This man was tall, though he was not as tall as my husband, he was still taller than me. His hair was slicked back and blonde, tied into a tight pony tail._

_I could barely contemplate what was going on before he rushed at me. It all happened in a blur, I felt him grab my neck, slamming my back into the wall, knocking the air out of me and making me cough out._

_Looking up at him in confusion, I shook my head, looking into his dark red pools. Red? His eyes were red? How was that possible?_

_"Alice..." he whispered slowly. Leaning downwards, taking in a deep breath as he grinned. "You smell absolutely delicious..." he said, his eyes raking up to mine._

_Swallowing a little, my heart pounded in my throat as a lump caught itself there. "P-Please...please d-don't hurt me.." I muttered._

_And at that moment all I could think of were my children. What would happen to them? At least they weren't home; thank goodness._

_Chuckling a bit, shaking his head as the man threw me against the opposite wall by the doorway of my bedroom._

_"Run run, as fast as you can. Try to escape, it makes it that much more fun."_

_Looking up at him as I fell onto the floor, my heart thudding hard within my chest, adrenaline running through my veins. "What are you going to do to me?"_

_His eyes raked over me in a strange way that made me shudder. "Why, I'm saving you, little Alice."_

_"S-Saving me? Saving me from...from what?"_

_"From LIFE. Your husband is dead. I must admit the Major had good tastes. You'll be mine, little one. I'm saving you from this human life of yours." he said, shaking his head slowly. "Run." he said with a grin._

_Swallowing thickly, I did what he suggested, the only thing I could think of. Standing up, I stumbled to take off running. One hand moved to grip my skirt to bring it up so I didn't trip. Running down the hallway and towards the step, I yelped as I tripped over my hurried steps._

_A scream ripped through my throat as I tumbled downwards, the wind being knocked out of me as I fell to the bottom of the stairs, landing on my back._

_My whole body felt as though it'd rip apart. Staring up at the ceiling with my eyes half closed, I could only think of one thing; of my Jasper. I missed him so, so much._

_I could hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs as the man descended. Kneeling next to me, I saw his face hover above mine as he shook his head. "Don't worry, little Alice. It's almost over." he said before leaning downwards._

_And then I felt it, a sharp searing pain..._

~{1861: Houston, Texas}~

Sitting up in bed with a jolt, Alice let out a blood curtailing scream, screaming as loud as she could, her fingers clasping the sheets tightly.

"JASPER!" she screamed, her eyes opening wide, searching the darkness of the room.

The man next to her sat up quickly, having woken at her scream. Quickly moving to hug her, he brought her close to his chest, kissing her head.

"Shh, shh, Alice, I'm right here darlin', right here. What ever is the matter?" Jasper asked, looking down at his wife. She looked so pale and so afraid.

Looking up at him, tears rimmed Alice's eyes as she quickly moved her arms around his neck, gripping him tightly, her nails digging into his skin as though he'd disappear. Hiding her face in his shoulder, she held him close and cried slowly against him.

"J-Jasper...Jasper...J-Jazz.." she sobbed slowly.

Holding her slowly, Jasper rubbed her back and sighed softly, kissing the top of her head. "Shh, love, shh, its okay, its alright I'm right here, I'm right here. It was just a dream, okay? You're safe." he whispered slowly.

Taking in a few shaky breaths, Alice gripped her husband, her arms moving more around his waist as she gripped ahold of him. She didn't even care that they were both naked, she felt her skin flush up against his, and somehow the contact just made him seem more _real_, less like a dream.

She'd been having dreams like this as long as she could remember. Sometimes they happened when she was asleep, sometimes when she was awake. They were visions, visions of things that had yet to happen. Her visions had been right about her mothers murder, so would they be right about her own? Would Jasper really die?

Looking up at him, her panicked eyes meeting his concerned ones. "Alice...you wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her short hair, smoothing it down slowly as he brought her cheek to rest more against his shoulder.

Sniffling softly, she looked down. "You...you were dead. I was alone and...and this man...he was here!" she said, almost realizing it. Her eyes darted around the dark room as she moved to sit up a bit from him.

Though as she moved, Jasper just brought her back against his chest. "Hey hey, I'm not goin' no where. I'm not dead, see? Right here." he said, giving her a small smile and leaning to kiss her forehead.

She took in a breath as she settled against him, letting her eyes close. It had been about a week, and Jasper would have to leave in the morning...but in just those few days he had become her entire world, her entire life. A wife's life was her husband and children, thats what defined a woman in these times. She was defined by her husband, a Major in the Confederate Army. He would take care of her. And if she lost him? That would most certainly be a death sentence in and of itself.

Nodding slowly, she looked up at him and took in a deep breath. "It...it was just a dream. I...I suppose I'm worried about you leaving in the morning." she muttered.

Slowly she leaned back from his arms and laid back on the bed, looking up at him slowly. A shaky hand moved to run up his arm and she gave him a slight smile. "I worry for you, Jazz...I don't want you to go, but I know you must. You...you'll come back to me...right?" she asked.

Giving her a smile, he nodded and shifted to lay on his side next to her. "Of course darlin'. I'll be back home to you before you know it." he said. Leaning down and kissing her shoulder softly, his eyes looking up to meet hers. "I love you...Alice Whitlock."

She couldn't help but smile at that, nodding slowly. "And I love you, Jasper Whitlock." she said through a soft sigh. Her nerves were on end, but she couldn't help but feel at ease in this mans presence. He made her feel safe and loved. Surely that had just been a dream...after all, they didn't even have children yet.

"What ever am I to do without you?" she asked in a small pout, looking up into his eyes.

Kissing her shoulder and softly up to the side of her neck, his hand moved to her tiny waist to pull her up close to his bare chest. She was so tiny in his arms, so adorably small against his 6'3" frame, and she fit so perfectly into his chest.

"Well...you'll take care of the house..." he whispered, placing light kisses up her neck and to her ear. He felt an overwhelming need to claim her, possess her, ensure her that she belonged to him, and he would always be there for her. Though, he almost always felt an overwhelming need to possess this small woman beside him. He found heaven in her arms, salvation in her soft skin.

"The real question is...what ever am I to do without you? My beautiful wife..." he whispered against her ear, nibbling on it gently in a way to make her giggle slightly against him.

Her head tilted to one side as she felt his lips, smiling softly and letting her eyes drift closed. She was not the virgin she'd been on their wedding night...no, most of their nights had been spent in heated passionate embraces as he possessed her entire being over and over again. She would be sad to see it gone, to sleep in this bed by herself tomorrow night.

"Mm..I'm sure you'll make do..." she whispered, pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about. "After all, the army shall feed you and provide your clothes..." she muttered.

Pulling her up against him, letting her thigh brush up against his semi-erect self. "Oh, but there are certain things only _my wife_ can care for." he whispered. Kissing slowly down her neck, one hand slipping up to cup one of her pert breasts. She'd thought they were to small, but that was before Jasper. He seemed to love how tiny she was even in that area.

"Oh? Such as..?" she asked coyly, a small grin over her lips.

A giggle came from her as Jasper shifted his weight so he moved on top of her. Gently he opened her legs and pulled her thighs around his waist, pressing himself so close to her core.

Looking up at him, she couldn't help but grin a bit. "Ohh...oh thaaat. My poor Jazz...so you'll miss me?"

"Terribly." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lightly, brushing his nose against hers. His arms slid to rest on his forearms so he was close to her. Leaning back and looking into her eyes, he smiled a bit. "I'll miss everything about you, love. You'll write to me, yes? I'll promise I shall write back."

Nodding slowly, she ran her fingers along his perfect chest, shuddering a bit as she felt his defined muscles underneath her fingertips. It was definitely not lady like to think of a man the way she thought of her husband. Even when he was clothed sometimes she'd find herself thinking about those perfect abs that lay underneath the fabric, the way his muscles felt underneath her fingertips. She was always taught that ladies do not lust after their husbands, that sex was a wife's duty. No woman had she known ever told her how absolutely good it could feel. How good it'd feel to have a man writhe underneath her fingertips...or how good _he_ would feel pressed so deep inside her.

A shudder came over her as she thought about it, her thighs tightening around his waist as she looked up into his eyes, a blush running across her cheeks as she nodded. "I shall. All the time." she said. Chewing on her bottom lip, slowly she looked down as her fingers ran down to settle at his waist.

But will he continue to want her? Glancing down at herself, she was a tiny thing, she knew it. There were women with fuller breasts, prettier than her. Having her husband away for what would most likely be months at a time worried her. Would another woman turn his eye?

Seemingly sensing her discomfort, Jasper sighed a little. "Alice whats wrong?" he asked. Cupping her chin and bringing her face up to look at him.

"Its silly really. You shouldn't worry over it." she said. Shifting to press her hips against his, letting out a moan as she felt him pressed so closely to her.

A groan came from his lips as his other hand gripped the sheets, shaking his head. "If...if it worries you, it worries me. Tell me. Please." he said. Leaning to dip his head down, kissing along the side of her neck. "Tell me...and then I can give you what we both want right now." he whispered against her ear, lightly thrusting his hips forward to emphasize his point.

Gasping out as she shuddered, chewing on her lip and shaking her head. "Jazz...you...you say you'll miss me..." she muttered, her eyes turning away from him. "But...but surely there are women prettier than me...women you'll meet in other towns. I am not naive, Jazz. I know what goes on in brothels..."

Leaning up, he gaped at her a little. It wasn't silly, but he couldn't believe she thought he would even want another woman after knowing her. Shaking his head and letting out a sigh, leaning to kiss her chin softly. "Listen to me..." he started with a sigh.

"There are no prettier women, Alice. Not to me. Yes there were women before you...that I will not lie about. But there shall be no other woman after you." he said, looking at her, his eyes catching hers. "I've found heaven in your arms, darlin'. No other woman can compare to my sweet wife. I promised to be faithful to you, and I shall. Your embrace is the only one I shall ever know until the day I die."

She shuddered at his words, her arms moving around his neck and leaning up to capture his lips softly, pressing close to him. "Make love to me, Jazz...please." she whispered against his lips.

A groan escaped him as he gripped the sheets, shifting his hips and pressing slowly into her, surprised to find her wet enough to accommodate him as he joined with her slowly.

Losing themselves in each others arms, in the slow soft thrusts of his hips, in the soft grips of her fingers on his forearms and skin, in the commingled sounds of their moans and gasps of pleasure. He had found heaven, and that heaven was Alice Whitlock.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Seeing him off the next morning was the hardest thing Alice had ever had to do. She'd prepared him a lunch for the road, packed his bag and fussed over every little thing.

As she packed his bag, she made sure to include everything he would need, including paper and something to write with. Closing the satchel that would lay over the horse as he rode, she let out a small sniffle, looking down at it. Laying the leather satchel down, her fingers running over the monogramed "J.W." on the front. Gods she would miss that man.

So consumed by her own grief, she didn't hear him enter, didn't hear the soft footfalls of his boots across the kitchen floor.

But she did feel as his arms wound their way around her waist, pulling her flush back against his chest. Looking back at him, she gave him a small, sad smile. "I suppose it's time for you to go..."

"I reckon you're right." he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Turning around in his arms, she looked up at him and let out a small sigh. "I'll miss you terribly..."

"As I shall miss you." he said, dipping his head softly to place a light kiss on her lips, pulling her flush against his chest as he held her.

Her saying goodbye to him was the hardest thing she'd have to do. Just as him saying goodbye to her would be the hardest thing he'd ever do.

Leaning back from the kiss, he gave her a slight smile. "Come now, I don't want to leave you in tears."

Nodding quickly, she reached to wipe her eyes and leaned back from him, taking the satchel and offering it to him, looking up at his face. "Everything you need is here I believe. Don't forget to write. I've also packed you a lunch, make sure you eat all of it. I also ironed your jacket after it was washed."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes ma'am." he said, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." he said. It was odd having a wife to look after him the way she was, but he liked it. He liked that she cared enough to iron his clothing and pack his bag before he'd left. He found he liked having someone fuss over him the way Alice seemed to want to.

Seeing the look on her face, he shook his head and leaned to kiss her softly. "I'll be back before you know it." he said as he leaned back. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and walking with her towards the front door.

Their house was small, but he liked it just like she did. It was modestly furnished and he was sure Alice would add touches to it when he left.

Stopping at the door, he turned to look at her and nodded. "You'll finish making this house a home while I'm gone I'm sure. You'll be well taken care of...you should have everything you need in our account in the local bank. I'll ensure my wages are sent there for you."

Shaking her head, she knew she'd be alright. Looking up at him and leaning to kiss him. "Sh, go...go before I change my mind and not let you leave."

He smiled and claimed her lips again in a slow kiss. He couldn't get enough of her, and he really would miss her the months he was gone.

Letting out a sigh as they parted, he nodded and reached to take his hat, putting it on as he gave her a smile. Turning around, he walked towards his horse, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her. He could see himself being happy there. And he supposed if he'd met Alice before joining the Confederate Army than he wouldn't even be a soldier.

He just hoped the time went by quickly until he'd see her again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	6. Love Letters

A/N: Alright so with Jasper being off battling in the war, this chapter will take a slightly different format. It'll be the love letters between Jasper and Alice over the months he is away at war. I've been thinking about this format for a while, and I really wanted to do it!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 6: Love Letters

_July 15, 1861_

_Dearest Alice,_

_As promised I have written you a letter soon as I am able. It has only been a few days, but still I miss you terribly. I must be becoming soft as I think about you all the time. I do hope you are okay, you are settling in and happy. I want nothing more than to make you happy Alice, my Alice._

_There is little change that I will get another leave soon, though I cannot wait to see you again. I am not sure where I shall be, but you can write to me and address it to the 1st Texas Infantry, and rest assured I shall get it and answer promptly. We do not always get a chance to send letters back, but I shall try._

_For the moment we remain in Mississippi, though not in Biloxi. I feel so far away from you, I feel a thousand miles from the comfort of our home as I write this. But I know I am here to keep you safe and free from the Union armies. And now, with you as my wife, I have even a greater purpose to serve._

_Send my love to my mother and sister. As always, my love to you as well._

_Love Always,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_July 26, 1861_

_My Dear Jasper,_

_My heart is light to see your letter come. I am overwhelmed with excitement as I received your words. I am glad you reached your destination safely. Surely I shall do as you ask and send your love to your mother and sister._

_Indeed it has only been a few days, but I miss you just as much. I dislike sleeping in our room alone, and the house feels empty without you here. Your sister enjoys spending time with me, and I have made friends with a few women in town that had helped. I cannot wait until you are home and safe in my arms. I worry for you every moment you are away from me. I worry that you are hurt, or that you had seen battle. And do not tell me not to worry - I cannot help it, I love you after all._

_I am getting used to things in Houston. I had never taken care of a house on my own. But I quite enjoy it. I have gotten some furnishings to coat our home that I do hope you shall like. I have taken to sewing quite well also. Your mother had given me some of your old clothes so I might practice and learn your size. I do say you might have several new things awaiting you when you come home._

_I miss you every moment, my love. I cannot wait for the day the war ends and you come home to me._

_Always yours,_

_Alice Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_August 28, 1861_

_Dearest Alice,_

_I had received your letter, do not fret, I had not had time to write. Even now I worry I might not get this down in time to send to you. Darlin, I am fine, I promise you this. So long as you breath and your heart beats I shall be fine. Lonely nights still accompany me in my tent, and I cannot help but miss your warmth._

_It lightens my heart to hear from home, to hear from you as you are my home now. I await anxiously to receive news, and thus I would ask you to write whenever you deem necessary, or whenever it be possible. I may not always have a chance to write you back, but I ensure you I receive your letters and it lightens my day to see words of love from you._

_Whatever changes you have made to our home I am sure to love, you made them. So long as you are there, dear Alice, it shall be home, and I shall love it. Though I am sorry I left you alone in a strange place, that must be hard for you darlin. I do hope you remain strong during my absence. Know that I shall return to you as quickly as humanly possible. I do hope we at least can have a break from war around Christmas. Even just a settlement near home so I might see you would make me the happiest man in the Confederate Army - hell the happiest man in any army._

_I have heard my unit may be on the move in the morning after I have written this letter. As I promised, your letter shall always find me, as mine shall find yours. I find solace in your love, in memories of our wedding. Just seeing you sign your name with mine brings me joy that I had never thought possible._

_I love you always, my heart is yours._

_Love always,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_September 10, 1861_

_Sweet Jasper,_

_I had become worried when I did not see your letter. Every day without word is like a thousand, every minute that passes without you in my arms feels like millions. It feels as though this war shall never end, and I know it had only been a short time since you left._

_If it is letters you wish, than it is letters you shall have. I shall write you every other week, regardless on if I hear a response from you. But know, I enjoy your responses more than anything in this world. It is the little things that shall get me through until the next moment I see you._

_Have you really moved? Where have you gone? I hope you are at least enjoying the scenery, as I have hoped the battle had not reached your unit yet. I shall always hope that you never see battle even as unrealistic as I know that is._

_Signing my name now has so much meaning, I love being called Mrs. Whitlock. I had never thought being married would be something I held so dear, I had never thought I wished to be a housewife as I do. But I yearn to care for you as a good wife should. Missing you has become the forefront thought of my mind. I do hope you are well. Is the army taking care of you properly? Are you fed enough? Clothed enough?_

_Having you home for Christmas would be heaven! Oh Jazz, to see your face any day would be like Christmas to me. But that seems quite far off yet._

_Always yours,_

_Alice Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_September 25, 1861_

_Dearest Jasper,_

_I know I have not received your response yet, however I must write to you. I must write simply to tell you that I am with child! Our child, Jasper! I had seen a doctor this afternoon, and as I sit to write this my entire being cries out for joy. I will give my husband a child._

_I hope this makes you as happy as it has made me. I cannot wait to begin our family together. The sooner this war ends, the sooner we can all live without worry._

_Please tell me you are well, that you are safe and sound._

_With all my love,_

_Alice Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_October 9, 1861_

_Dear Alice,_

_As I read your letter I did not believe I could be happier. You are truly with child? My child? I had not even thought of the possibility! Of course it makes me happy that you carry my child. I do hope my mother will help you along as you need it. What I wouldn't give to watch as you swell with our child, to take care of you myself._

_You should not worry over me, I am certain worrying is not good for the baby darlin. I am fine, I promise you this. It is you that I should be worrying for._

_By gods, I am to be a father! I had only considered it in passing, and believe me, my Alice, that it has made me the happiest man alive. Not only do I have a beautiful, amazing wife, but she is giving me what every man wants, a family to come home to, a family to fight for._

_Truly, you are my salvation._

_We are still stationed in Mississippi. I am uncertain for how much longer, but I do believe our camp is moving soon. I cannot really say to where as I do not yet know._

_Please be well, my love._

_Love Always,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_October 30, 1861_

_Dear Jasper,_

_I am delighted that our child brings you happiness, and that I was the one able to give you that. You may tell me not to worry for the baby's sake, however I cannot help it. My child's father is so many miles away, and will continue to be so many miles away this All Hallows Eve._

_Speaking of the baby, I am beginning to show. My frame is small and thus the midwife believes that I shall show earlier than other women as I carry our child. And I believe she is right. I can almost feel him or her moving around underneath my skin. I am told it is too early for that, that it is wishful thinking, but I know it. You do not find it silly, do you?_

_This is possibly the most amazing thing I have ever gone through, and yet I wish you were here to experience it with me. All I can do is provide you details so you feel as though you are here with me, with our child. Your mother has indeed said she would help every step of the way. She has already brought baby clothes from when you and your sister were little. They are so precious Jasper! I am certain our baby will have everything he or she needs even before they are finished developing._

_Your sister has also taken an interest to the baby. She seems excited. And she has said she shall teach me to carve a pumpkin this Hallows Eve._

_I hope you are well. I send all my love,_

_Alice Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_November 19, 1861_

_Dearest Alice,_

_Please do include me on any detail you wish to share. I can imagine you will be just as beautiful full with child as you are now. I love how small you are, you fit underneath my arm perfectly. I am still adjusting to the idea of being a father. I could not hide my excitement to my friends in the unit. They are happy for us - they send well wishes. I find you and our child are all I think of, speak of, when I am able to rest from strategies and planning. Dreams of our family lull me to sleep at night._

_How are you settling in our home? I hope it is well. I think of the last night I shared with you and remember your dream...your worry that I will not make it out of this war. I do not want you to think such things, and it worries me that you worry. Perhaps it isn't necessary, but I do. I will only not worry for you when you are safe in my arms._

_Love always,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_December 9, 1861,_

_Dear Jasper,_

_Our baby is showing quite well now. I feel like a cow sometimes. It's getting hard to stand and sit as my belly gets in the way. I am a lot more tired than I had ever thought possible. Your mother is very helpful, and so is your sister. Though, with all these pains in my feet and back, I would not change a thing. It is our child I carry, and I cannot wait to meet him or her in a few months time._

_My midwife says I shall give birth in March or April. I do wish you can be here for the birth of our child. I have been going over baby names in my head, jotting some down, thinking about it. _

_I was thinking perhaps for a boy Thomas Edward Whitlock? Or William Joseph Whitlock?_

_Perhaps for a girl something like Elizabeth Ann Whitlock? Or Emily Jane Whitlock?_

_I'm not sure. My mind changes every single day._

_Will you be able to come home for Christmas? You had mentioned it in a letter, but have not mentioned it since._

_All my love,_

_Alice Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_December 23, 1861,_

_Dearest Alice,_

_As you probably know by now...I am unable to make it home for Christmas. We are moving into South Carolina, and I had hoped that we would be moving back to Texas. _

_I promise you, I shall do everything in my power to come see you March or April. It kills me to be away from you, being away from helping you as you carry our child._

_As for names, whichever you decide will be alright with me. I quite like William Joseph for a boy, or Elizabeth Ann for a girl. If your mind changes, than mine will change with you._

_You are not too uncomfortable, are you? It pains me to think of you in uncomfort. I know some pains are part of being with child, I just wish you did not have to go through it, especially alone. _

_Be well, my Alice. Enjoy your Christmas, celebrate and have fun. Do not worry for me, my love._

_Love always,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_January 8, 1862_

_Dear Jasper,_

_It saddens me that you were unable to come home for the holidays. I do hope it was peaceful for you. Please tell me you had not seen any battle. I still worry, whether you wish me to or not. I will always worry for you as you serve in our army. Though know that I am proud of you, that does not stop me from missing and worrying._

_I rather like William Joseph Whitlock...I do hope it is a boy. A beautiful boy with your blonde locks atop his head, your sweet smile. Though a girl I would love just as much, how could I not love a child created from our love?_

_I do hope you can make it March or April. I cannot wait to meet our child, and I cannot wait for you to meet them either._

_It can be uncomfortable, but feeling our child move or kick is the most amazing feeling in the world. Every movement is a testament to the life growing within me._

_Sending mine, and our childs' love,_

_Alice Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_January 31, 1862_

_Dearest Alice,_

_I apologize again for missing the holiday with you again. Once the war is over, we have our entire lives to spend holidays together with our children._

_Please be patient, love. We will be together again soon._

_No, I have not seen actual battle yet. Most of the fighting is happening in the Northern Southern States. There is fear the fighting might spread farther south. Fret not, I do not think it shall reach Texas. You should be safe, love._

_Regardless on which we have, boy or girl, I shall love them the same. A girl would be the most beautiful girl in the world (next to her mother), and a boy will be the most handsome man in the world. Our child will be beautiful no matter what._

_Love Always,_

_Major Jasper Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_February__ 15, 1862_

_Dear Jasper,_

_You are so sweet. Our child will be the most beautiful being in the world. And I feel so lucky._

_As the days pass, I feel as though I am going to pop. My stomach cannot possibly get any bigger than it already is! I am huge. Laugh not - I am still small and huge at the same time. I love carrying our child, and yet at the same time I cannot wait for him or her to be born and meet them._

_I am glad you have not seen battle, it puts me at ease. And I am assured stress in my condition is not the best idea in the world. I cannot wait for the battle to be over...I am counting the days until you can join me at home again, even if I do not know the exact date that might happen._

_Be safe, my love._

_All my love,_

_Alice Whitlock_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Aanndd I shall be mean and stop it there!

Will Jasper be able to make it home for the birth of their child?

Read to find out!

Also, please please please spend a minute to review if you read. I love the reviews, and so far I've only gotten one on this story {and it makes me sad.} :-(. I will continue to write, reviews or no, but I would like to know how the like the story, or if it should be changed. How did you like this format? Should I do this every time Jasper goes off into battle? Let me know!


	7. New Baby

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 7: New Baby

~{1862: Houston, Texas}~

Giving birth in 1862 wasn't that easy. Women had to stay in bed for the final few weeks, and most {if not all} gave birth at home. It was a painful process that was still dangerous to both mother and child.

Alice had become increasingly uncomfortable as her expected due date came closer. Jasper wasn't home yet and she was more and more worried about him as the days passed. He'd said he would try to be home for the birth of their child. And she had told him she was due in either March or April.

The beginning of March had saw to the rising of temperatures as spring came. And as expected, Alice went into labor on March 3rd, 1862. The day started off as a drizzly day with Alice's mother-in-law in the house with her. As soon as Alice went into labor Leah went to get the midwife and bring her down in an instant to tend to Alice's condition.

She'd gone into labor early in the morning and was feeling the labor pains all day. By afternoon she was exhausted, sweat dripping from her skin, her hair tied with some thread in a loose pony tail with some strands escaping, sticking to her sweat soaked skin. While it wasn't exactly summer heat, it was warm outside and thus the windows had been opened to let the breeze and the smell of the rain filter into the room to cool Alice off a little.

Laying back on the bed she breathed deeply, looking towards the open window. Tears rimmed her eyes as she swallowed hard. "Jazz..." she muttered. She wished with everything she had that Jasper would be there right now, holding her hand. Though she knew it wasn't proper, men didn't belong in the delivery room. But she had no doubt if she'd looked at her husband and asked him to stay then he would see to it that he stayed.

Letting out a loud scream as another contraction hit, her fingers gripping the midwifes hand tightly as she closed her eyes as tight as possible, tilting her head back against the pillows.

~{}~

Jasper had been planning a surprise for his wife. He'd gotten a few months leave from the army due to the fact that he was expecting his first child, and that he was ranked as a Major in the army. His unit hadn't seen battle and the Captain thought he could let Jasper go for a few months. Besides, he'd been without leave in about a year and he was due for a break. He knew Alice would be ecstatic to see him home in time for their childs birth.

And he happened to be on his way, riding his horse through town towards his house on March 3rd. As he approached the house, he heard his wife's scream and it made his head jolt up. Urging his horse forward faster, he stopped in front of the house and jumped off, hastily tying his horse to the porch before he ran inside.

"Alice!" he said in an almost panic as he pushed open the door.

And he was greeted by his mother Leah who looked up from her place on the couch. "Jasper! You're home." she said, standing up and moving to stop him from going up the stairs. "No Jasper, you can't go up there. She's in labor."

"What!?" he exclaimed, taking his hat off and shaking his head. "Now I _definitely_ have to go up there." he said, moving to step around his mother.

But she stopped in front of him. "No you don't. A man is not allowed in the delivery room, you know that. Your place is down here. Come son, lets get you inside and take off your jacket. Relax. Alice will be fine."

"Mom I am sorry, but Alice is my wife, this is my house, and there is nothing that can keep me out of that room." he declared, hanging his hat up on the peg before he stepped around his mother, gently pushing past her so he could walk up the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs he turned and went to their bedroom, gently pushing the door open and looking in. Seeing Alice on the bed, she looked so much smaller than he remembered. She was no longer screaming, but laying back panting in short quick breaths.

The midwife looked up and shook her head. "Mr. Whitlock, you should not be here."

"Alice." he said, looking up at his wife's face. "Do you want me here?" he asked. He would leave if Alice asked him to, but only if it were Alice that asked him to.

Tiredly she looked up, her eyes meeting with his. A smile spread over her face as she nodded quickly. "Jazz...oh Jazz yes please." she said, looking at the midwife. "I want him here. Please." she nearly begged.

But she didn't need to beg. At her voice Jasper walked to the side of the bed, being careful not to look between her opened legs where he knew he shouldn't. He'd heard stories about childbirth, and he really wasn't sure he wanted to look there. Carefully moving to sit on the bed, he pulled his shoes off as not to get them on the bed. Shifting so he sat next to her, moving to take her hand and leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

She looked up at him almost dreamily and he could see the tiredness in her eyes. "Are you really here? Or am I dreaming?"

Giving her a small smile, he moved his free arm around her shoulders. "I'm really here darlin'. I got a few months leave. Looks like I got here just in time."

The midwife obviously didn't like it, it was unorthodox for a husband to be in the room while the wife is in labor. They usually waited downstairs to hear if they had a boy or girl. But, Alice and Jasper weren't the most traditional couple in the world.

"You did..." Alice said, shifting a bit so she leaned against his side. "Just...just hold my hand Jazz, please." she whispered as her smaller hand gripped his.

"I won't let go for the world." he promised, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb slowly.

And he sat there, even as she screamed in pain. When the midwife told her it was time to push, he encouraged her with soft words. "Come on Alice, you can do it. Push for me darlin'. We'll meet our little baby soon." he'd whisper in her ear as he let her grip onto his hand as tightly as she wished.

He'd also taken over the role of dabbing her head with a wet cloth, wiping away her sweat on her forehead. At some point he'd even removed his coat and tossed it onto the floor too.

And Alice couldn't be more grateful to have him there holding her, loving her and caring for her. She didn't yell at him or say nasty things like some women in labor did. She couldn't bare to be mean to her Jazzy.

As the afternoon turned into night though Alice began to give up hope that the pain would ever stop. She whined and whimpered with each push as she screamed. But finally, sometime in the night, they heard small cries coming from their child after Alice had given her last push.

Once the baby was out, she fell back into Jaspers arms, panting hard with her head tilted back. Swallowing thickly, she looked towards the midwife with her eyes barely open. "W-What is it?" she asked slowly.

"It's a boy." the midwife said happily. Taking the baby, making sure the cord was cut and taking the cloths to clean him up with. Carefully dipping him in a small tub of water they'd had for the occasion as she cleaned him off.

Alice couldn't help but smile. "Ya hear that Jazz? We've got a boy. William Joseph Whitlock..." she muttered softly as she shifted to lay back against him, looking up at his face.

A smile was spread across his own lips as he nodded. "We do...a little boy...our William." he said. Leaning down to gently kiss her temple as he hugged her close. "You were amazing Alice, amazing." he whispered to her. It amazed him that women went through so much to bring children into the world, and that he had a woman that went through it to bring _his_ child into the world. A woman he loved.

Shifting a bit, Alice looked over at the midwife who held their son. "Can I see him?" she asked. She was exhausted, but she wanted to hold her baby more than anything in the world.

"Of course." the woman said. Slowly shifting towards them and gently handing the baby over to Alice, making sure she was holding him right. "Now Alice, you'll have to stay in bed you hear me? No getting up at all. You need to heal."

Alice only nodded a bit to the woman, looking down at her sons perfect little face. "Hi there William. I'm your mommy." she said fondly. Slowly moving one hand up to brush her finger along the child's face. Looking at her son did something to her, she fell in love all over again. "Your daddy's here too. See?" she asked, looking up at Jasper.

Looking down at his son made him smile, one arm still around Alice's shoulders to support her. His free hand moved up to brush over William's head. "Hi there little man. Boy do you have good timing." he said. He'd wanted to be here for the birth of their child, and he was ecstatic that he could be. He wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

"He does doesn't he? Like his daddy." she said fondly as she looked down at her son.

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "Apparently so. I got here just in time. Just 'bout had a heart attack when I heard you screaming." he said, kissing the top of her head again as he looked down at William. Reaching his free hand he gently took William's small hand with one finger. A smile spread across his face as the child gripped his finger a little and squirmed in his mothers arms.

Slowly he opened his eyes, seeming to look around at everything. Alice smiled a bit at her sons chocolate brown eyes, just like his fathers. Though she had brown eyes, she was sure that William would have the same shade of chocolate his father had.

She was entirely too excited. But then again she was also entirely too exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she did not want to let her baby go. She was torn between sleep and staying up to stare into her child's eyes.

And she chose to keep herself awake as the two of them just stared down at their son. They didn't have to say anything, they just smiled as they watched him move and squirm in Alice's arms.

Though after several moments she felt fatigue pulling at her. Looking up at Jasper slowly. "Do you want to hold him? I'm so tired...you can...you can take him down to show your mother, I'm sure she's excited to meet her grandson. And I can nap."

"Of course darlin', I've got you." he said. Slowly he helped Alice lay back as he moved his arms to take his son from her. "Come on little man, lets let mommy sleep. You just 'bout wore her out." he said with a smile. Gently bringing the baby to his chest and making sure Alice was laying back securely.

Alice smiled up at him a bit. She loved hearing him talk, the southern drawl of his voice, the way he spoke to them, the way he was calling their son 'little man.' It was just adorable. "I love you Jasper.." she whispered.

Looking down at her and giving her a small nod. "As I love you Alice. You've made me the happiest man in the world. And now you've given me a son." he said, turning his eyes back down to the boy in his arms.

"Go on, show him to your mother." she said, brushing her fingers down his arm as she let out a breath, letting her eyes fall closed from exhaustion. It was pretty late at night, and she'd been up all day in such pain. She needed to rest and she knew it.

Sitting there until she fell asleep, Jasper carefully moved out of bed and started to walk out of the room, leaving Alice to the midwife that was still there cleaning up. Carefully walking from the room and down the stairs. He was walking so carefully, almost afraid he would drop the small child in his arms. But he would never drop his son, not ever.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs, he slowly walked into the living room, looking up at his mother, father and sister as they sat there. He hadn't seen his father and sister when he'd come in so he assumed they came afterwards. "Mom...dad...Hannah. I'd like you to meet William Joseph Whitlock." he said with a smile.

"A boy?" his mother said with a wide smile as she stood up, quickly walking over to her son and peering down at the boy in his arms. "Oh he's beautiful Jasper! And how is Alice?"

"She's fine momma. She's restin'. She went through a lot today."

"That she did. Bringing a beautiful little boy into this world is hard work. I should know." she said with a smile.

His father stood up and walked over, patting his son on the back. "A boy? Well done son! My son has a son." he said with a smile.

Some men viewed having a boy as somehow more masculine than having a girl. Though Jasper would have been just as happy with a girl. Men loved their daughters as well, but sons were sometimes more prized within the household, a way for the family name and legacy to live on.

"Let me see that baby." his mother said. Slowly and carefully he handed his son to her upon her request. It almost broke his heart to let his son go, but she was Williams grandmother, and of course other people would want to hold him.

"Come on son, have a seat." his father suggested.

Nodding a bit, Jasper moved to sit on the couch, brushing his fingers through his hair to brush it out of his eyes. Leaning back a bit against the couch and closing his eyes. Today was eventful, he hadn't expected to ride all day to come home to his son being born and he too was exhausted.

His sister, Hannah, moved to sit on Jaspers lap and looked up at him. "Does this mean I'm not the baby anymore Jasper?" she asked with a pout.

Looking at her, he chuckled and shook his head. "No you're still a baby Hannah." he said as he hugged her. "Theres just two babies now."

"Mmm I guess I can live with that.." she said with a laugh. Sliding off his lap, she moved to her mother to attempt to see the baby too.

But Jasper was tired so he leaned back against the couch to relax a little bit. He still needed to get his things from his pack on his horse. But, he glanced around and saw that someone had brought it in for him. Must have been his father. So he would get to relax.

"I made supper if you're hungry Jasper. It's in the kitchen, I can heat some up in a bit." his mother offered.

"Thanks momma. I'm fine right now. Just...processing."

She laughed a bit as she moved to sit next to her son, holding William in her arms. "Quite a lot to process. My baby has a baby of his own..." she said, looking down at the boy.

Chuckling a bit, he nodded as he looked over at his son. "Indeed I do. I can't wait until we win this war. I can be home with them all the time."

"How is the war looking, son?" his father asked in all seriousness.

Jasper shrugged as he glanced at his father. "So far we're doin' well. We've won quite a few battles against the yankees. I haven't seen battle yet, but I expect I shall before the war is out."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made him glance up. Seeing the midwife come down, she nodded to Jasper. "Major Whitlock? Might I have a word?" she asked.

"Of course, anything." he said, glancing at his mother. "Watch him a bit momma?" he asked. He didn't have to ask, but he did. When she nodded he stood up and walked towards the stairs and slowly up them with the midwife.

"Is everything okay? Is Alice okay?" he asked, suddenly panicking. What would he do if his Alice wasn't okay?

The midwife stopped just outside the bedroom door which was now closed and she took in a breath. "She lost a lot of blood Mr. Whitlock. She's exhausted. She started bleeding again after you went downstairs. But she's really asleep now, I gave her something to calm her down. But...the next day will be critical. She is not to move from that bed, you hear me? She'll need to remain in bed for a few weeks I'd expect. Needs to heal. I believe the bleeding stopped, but it can start up again. And if it does you are to get me immediately."

Nodding quickly, Jasper swallowed thickly. "But she'll be fine, right? She's got to be.."

"I think she will. Alice isn't one to lose if she doesn't want to. A little spitfire she is." the woman said with a light smile. "I just needed you to know. She is small, and she lost a lot of blood. It will all depend on her ability to be stubborn."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Then my Alice will be fine. Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she's asleep and I expect her to be that way for a while. Congratulations Major."

"Thank you." he said. Stepping around her, he stepped into his bedroom and looked at his wife on the bed. The midwife had ensured she was under the covers and his little Alice looked so small there. Well, she always looked small, but now she really looked small.

Slowly walking up to the bed, he brushed her hair out of her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead slowly. "God knows I love you Alice Mary Whitlock. You'll be fine. You've got to be.." he whispered.

And that night, after his parents and sister left, Jasper fell asleep sitting up in his bed. With his back against the headboard, his newborn son securely in his arms and his wife laying next to him. It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but he was happy there. He ensured himself that he sat so he wouldn't let his son fall, but he was still next to his wife.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin :-). Jasper did make it home! Yay.

Sorry for the delay for those who read this. The semester is out and I have more time to write, so yayness. I'm not sure how much I'm going to update this story, but I definitely will.

As always, read &amp; review. Reviews encourage me to write :-D...


	8. Newborn Days

A/N: Yeahh I know, long time no see. Well, here is the next chapter. I've been a bit flaky, life has happened and I've lost track of my projects, chapters, what to do and what not to do. I also got caught up in writing certain stories for other categories because they are/were popular. But I have the urge to return to this for at least this chapter, hopefully more.

So, at long last, I present Chapter 8 of _Southern Love_. This chapter is full of fluff, mush, cuteness and a little bit of lust :-p...enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 8: Newborn Days

~{March 1862: Houston, Texas}~

Having a newborn baby was a joyous thing. It was amazing to hold such a little thing that they'd created together. And Jasper was truly coming to terms with being a father. He'd known the baby would be coming, but he hadn't really been there for the pregnancy and he felt guilty for that.

Though Alice was just glad he was home, and he had a bit of extra leave to spend the first few months of their childs life together.

Their son, their William Joseph Whitlock, was so perfect. Alice could hardly believed something so perfect came from her. She'd spend time staring down at her son with a small smile on her face. His eyes that mirrored his fathers with soft golden locks of hair already on the top of his head. She could tell he would be a mirror image of his father as he grew. And she could only be thankful for that.

He was only a few days old and Alice still could not leave bed. The midwife had come by each day to check on both mother and son. Jasper was much help around the house. In some areas he was wonderful, in others the fact that he was trying was cute.

For instance when he'd attempted to cook Alice had held back her giggles at the attempt. He'd attempted to make breakfast, and the toast had been burnt, the grits were like cement and eggs were overcooked. She had pretended to enjoy it, though Jasper sort of knew it was a sad attempt.

It was after that where Jaspers mother had decided to send over a maid to help with the cooking and cleaning. They'd agreed it'd only be for while Alice was in bed with their son recovering from giving birth.

In the morning Alice hummed quietly to their son as she breastfed, sitting in their bed with her son held gently to her chest as he suckled. She watched him as though he were the most precious thing on Earth; and at that moment he was.

She didn't even notice as Jasper walked into the doorway carrying a tray of food. He stopped at the doorway, a blush crossing his face as he watched his wife nurse his son. Of course he'd seen her naked chest before, but this somehow felt even more intimate. It was no longer just his wife, but the mother of his son, his child. While he'd always wanted children the fact that he now had one amazed him. Just a year ago he'd been single, and now this woman entered his life and had given him the world.

Now he had a reason to fight. A reason to fight for the freedom of the South. So his wife and son could life free, so his son could grow up happy and healthy here in Texas.

He stood there for a moment, and eventually Alice did look up. She smiled up to him as she saw him. "Jazz...you can come in you know. William was just hungry. You'll have to get used to it you know." she teased.

Chuckling a bit, he walked in and closed the door with his foot. Walking to place the tray on the bedside table and leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Ah but I know that darlin'. Its just amazin' is all." he said, sitting next to them and looking down at his son. Reaching one hand to brush his finger over William's hand, watching as the small childs hand enclosed around one of his fingers. "I'm still gettin' used to bein' a dad, ya know? All of a sudden...I got a reason to keep fightin', to see the end of this war. To ensure a better world for him, and for you."

She listened to him and smiled, leaning her forehead against the side of his head. "Why Major Whitlock, I do believe you got quite sentimental there." she teased.

Chuckling again and nodding, he looked up at her. "I reckon I have darlin'. But I just wanna spend all day lookin' at the two of you. Etch the memory in my mind, so when I'm back at camp I can remember this scene right here. Seein' you feedin' our son. When I close my eyes at night thats all I wanna see. I ain't seen battle yet, but if I do I don't want those images in my mind."

Gently she rest one hand on his cheek, bringing his face to look up at her. "And I do hope you won't see battle. Jazz I just don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back to me. To us."

"I will always come back for you."

"I know.." she said, brushing hair behind his ear as she smiled to him. "But I worry. I'm a wife and a mother now. Being a mother will only make me worry that much more."

He smiled and took her lips with his, kissing her slowly. He'd missed kissing his wife, feeling her soft lips on his. A part of him couldn't help but think the word: _mine_; as their lips met. He felt oddly possessive over her, a possessiveness he hadn't felt before. Sure he'd known he loved her, known he'd wanted to spend his life with her. But this possessiveness was new. She was his wife, she belonged with him. In some ways her giving him a son cemented his claim on her.

Slowly parting the kiss, he brushed his nose against hers and gave her a sweet smile. "I know. And it'll be my job to worry 'bout my wife and son while I'm fightin' for our freedom from the Yankees." he insisted.

Looking down at his son he watched as the child breastfed from Alice. He was content just sitting there watching. When William was done though, Alice moved to burp him and Jasper cut in. Reaching to take his son from her and carefully pulling him up against his chest so the baby laid with his stomach against Jaspers chest, face on his shoulder. "Here, lemme do that. You eat your food."

"Yes Sir!" she said teasingly, letting him take the baby before she reached to bring the tray of food onto her lap. Fixing her nightshirt to cover her chest up before she began eating the food on the tray, looking up at Jasper and William.

"You know.." she began as she swallowed a piece of food. "You're really good with him. I like watching you with him. Not many dads are that good with their kids when they're babies. A few of my friends back in Mississippi had kids and their husbands barely wanted to hold them as babies.."

"Well they're not real men now are they?" he asked, shifting William to cradle him in his arms after he'd burped, looking up at Alice. "I want to be here for my son. I want him to know that his Daddy loves him."

She smiled at his words and nodded. "Oh I'm sure he will know that his daddy loves him very much." she said, reaching up to brush a lock of Jaspers hair from his face and behind his ear. "Now, Major, what is on the agenda for today? I'm already getting sick of sitting in this bed." she huffed.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words, shaking his head. "Now now, the agenda for you, my love, is to sit in bed and relax, recover. You did just give birth a couple of days ago. You are to stay in this bed until the midwife says otherwise."

Quickly she gave him a upset look before she sighed. "I suppose. I just feel useless is all. I cannot even take care of my house like I should be able to."

"Hey, you'll be able to do all that you want once you're cleared for it. We'll send the maid back once you can manage on your own again. Really, I think the maid is too much anyways. I was doin' just fine..."

"Just fine?" she asked, looking up at him and giggling a bit. "Please Jazz, I do not want you to burn my kitchen down. I love you honey buy you are no good at womens work. Now I really do appreciate your folks sending the maid over. It's just I feel useless is all. Why don't you bring my sewing kit up? I noticed a hole in your jacket and I can mend some things for you while William sleeps." she suggested.

"Theres no need sweetheart, you should-"

"No Jazz. I want to. Please let me take care of you in a way that I can. I'm not trying to get up and move about, just tryin' to mend my husbands clothes. Oh and I have some things in my sewing kit I was working on making for William too." she interrupted, looking at him with a sweet pout. "Please?"

He looked at her for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. "Fine, sewing. You may do what you like so long as you stay in this bed."

A triumphant smile moved across her lips as she leaned to kiss him slowly. "Thank you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

~{April: 1862}~

Learning how to be parents was an interesting experience. All in all William was a good baby, he didn't cry too much unless he needed something. And that was usually just to be changed or fed. Or, he'd learned to cry to get attention as well.

That meant he woke up in the early morning hours. And unfortunately his cries woke both of his parents, not just one. So usually when Alice was nursing him Jasper was awake as well. Sure they had a nursery in another room, but for now William had a small bassinet in their room where he slept. So long as he needed to be fed in the middle of the night it was just easier having him in their room.

Though one night when he was just a month old he was crying more than normal. Alice sat in bed with William in her arms after he'd woken up. He'd fed and she burped him and he usually went straight to sleep shortly after. But tonight was different.

Gently Alice rocked her son back and forth, sushing him quietly as she looked down at him, sighing. "Please baby, please calm down.." she said in a soft voice.

Glancing over, a small part of her hoped Jasper was still asleep, that he hadn't been woken up. But it was pretty much impossible to sleep through him crying, especially in the same room.

Jasper laid there, one arm over his eyes and he let out a sigh. Shifting to sit up, looking over at Alice. "Let me try?" he asked.

Slowly she shifted William in her arms to hand him to his father. Overall Jasper was a great father. He at least tried with his son, tried in a way most husbands wouldn't. Jasper wasn't like most husbands. He usually didn't help in the middle of the night because, well, he couldn't feed William so what was the point?

Sitting up a bit more he held his son against his bare chest to soothe him.

He only ever slept in a pair of shorts, which made the fact that they couldn't have sex yet harder for Alice. To see his bare skin, the expanse of his muscles, it nearly drove her crazy. She'd always lusted after her husband in a way she wasn't sure was healthy. At least, she'd been taught it wasn't healthy. And she craved him in ways she hadn't thought were possible. And as he sat up she couldn't stop her eyes from roaming along his skin. The army kept him in amazing shape, his muscles nicely defined and toned underneath his slightly tanned skin.

She swallowed a bit, attempting to get her mind on other things. And Jaspers eyes flickered up to hers, grinning a bit almost like he could tell what she was thinking...what she was feeling. And that just made a blush spread over her cheeks. Surely if it were hard for her to abstain than it was even harder for him. She'd always been taught that men enjoyed sex more than women. Though she wasn't quite sure that was true anymore, perhaps it just took the right man to make a woman crave sex the same way.

But he only looked at her for a moment before looking down at his son, cradling him and gently bouncing him. "Heyy there little man. Now, what ever is the matter? I'm sure your momma wants to get some sleep. I know I do." he soothed, rubbing Williams back slowly in attempt to get him to calm down.

William though didn't quite listen. He just cried loudly in his fathers arms, his little hands raised in the air.

Thinking for a moment, Jasper slowly began to hum quietly to the child. It took Alice a moment to recognize it, but she smiled when she did. Shifting, she laid back on the bed, folding her arms across her stomach as she looked up at her husband, listening and watching him with their son.

He was humming 'The Yellow Rose in Texas' to him. Slowly he paused in his humming to talk to William quietly. "So you wanna hear somethin'? I don't know many songs you know, but us soldiers...why, we do have one song that reminds me of your mother. I hum it a lot when I can. Reminds me what I'm fightin' for. My little rose, and now you." he said, cradling the boy slowly.

And he began to hum again slowly, quietly singing the words to him. "Theres a yellow rose in Texas that I'm going to see. No other soldier knows her, no soldier only me. She cried so much when I left her, it broke my heart. And if I ever find her, we nevermore will part. She's the sweetest little rosebud this soldier ever knew, her eyes are bright as diamonds, they sparkle like the dew. You may talk about your Clementine and sing of Rosa Lee, but the yellow rose of Texas is the only girl for me. When the Rio Grande is flowing, the starry skies are bright. She walks along the river in a quiet summer night. I know that she remembers when we parted long ago, I promised to return and not to leave her so. Oh now I'm going to find her, for my heart is full of woe. And we'll sing the songs together that we sung so long ago. We'll play the banjo gaily and we'll sing the songs of yore. And the yellow rose of Texas shall be mine forever more."

He sung the song in a slow quiet voice and William calmed at the sound of it, looking up at his father. Alice smiled as she watched them, her eyes closing halfway as she fought sleep herself.

Jasper smiled down at his son. "See there? I made your momma a promise and I kept it. Though I'll have to head back to fight...I'll always come back. I'm makin' that promise to you now son." he said slowly, beginning to hum the song again.

As he hummed it again, he slowly moved to step out of bed, crossing the room to the bassinet in the corner. Carefully he leaned down to place William into it, tucking him in and smiling as he noticed him fast asleep.

Straightening up and looking down at him for a moment to make sure he was actually asleep before he walked back to the bed. Crawling into it and up to his wife, playfully pulling her so she laid on her side with her back against his chest, spooning her smaller body against his own. Leaning down and kissing her shoulder before hiding his face in the side of her neck, taking in a deep breath of her scent.

Alice smiled, resting her hands overtop of his and playfully shifting, letting her butt press back against his crotch like she didn't realize what she was doing. And he groaned into the side of her neck at the feel.

"Alice..." he nearly growled out, lifting his head to look up at her face. "Now honey you know I gotta be good." he said quietly, keeping his voice low as not to wake the baby.

She giggled and nodded, shifting to lay on her back and looking up at him. "I know it. That doesn't mean I have to like it." she said, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing happily as she cuddled into him.

"I know darlin'. I don't like it either. But you've gotta get better." he insisted, rubbing her side up and down slowly.

They stayed quiet for a minute and Jasper was sure that his wife had fallen asleep, until she finally spoke again. "You're good with him.." she whispered.

"I suppose I am." he said softly, kissing the top of her head. "Now go on back to sleep." he insisted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

~{May: 1862}~

"Jasper, I don't know about this..." Alice said a little nervous as she stood in the front door of their home, holding William in her arms as she looked up at her husband as he pulled himself to sit on top of his horse.

"Come now darlin', what could go wrong?"

She looked at him skeptically, pouting a bit. "A lot. You could fall and die. The horse could buck and you could drop him. He might not like it. You might go too fast.." she stated slowly.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "I ain't gunna gallop the horse Alice. We're just going for a little ride so you can relax. This will hardly be his last horse ride you know. I'm just going to walk the horse up to my momma's house so momma can see the baby. While you, Mrs. Whitlock, take a nice bath and relax."

But she still pouted, looking at him skeptically as she shifted on her feet. "I don't know..."

"Come now, don't you trust me?"

"I do but..."

"No buts. It'll be fine. Here, if we fall I'll make sure I'm on the bottom so he won't get hurt, alright?" he offered.

"I don't see why you need to go. I mean I'm just fine, I'll relax later. Can't you just watch him in the living room? What if he needs to be fed? Or if he misses his momma? He's only three months old..."

"We'll be fine for a short while. We won't be gone all day, just an hour or two. Alice...please. Trust me. I ride this horse every day, I know how to ride. He's a good horse, he won't buck."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Alice looked up at the animal and slowly stepped closer to it. Reaching up, she brushed the horses face gently and watched as it leaned into her light touch. "Alright. But you're going to have to be good, hm? No bucking while you're carrying my boys..." she said to the creature softly. "You be a good horse." she said, looking back up to Jasper. "And for heavens sakes watch him! You be careful too." she insisted.

"Yes Ma'am." Jasper said with a triumphant smile, knowing he'd won.

Shifting on his horse, he reached to take their son from Alice's arms, carefully holding the baby against his chest. Looking down at him and smiling. "Ready to go for a ride with Daddy?" he asked, making sure the infant was safely cradled within his arms before he looked up at Alice after William cooed. "See? Even he's ready. Go inside, relax."

"Easier said than done." she said with a sigh. Petting the horses nose again slowly before she let go of the reigns and stepped back, nodding. "Go on before I change my mind." she insisted, crossing her arms across her chest. She hadn't been away from William since the day he was born, this would be a first.

"We'll be back." Jasper said, using his free hand to take the reigns and nudging the horse to go, steering him down the street towards his parents house.

Humming quietly, he glanced down at his son before looking up at his way. True to his word he walked the horse, no faster than a slow walk, careful with his small son in his arm.

"This won't be our only ride you know. I'll teach you to ride once you're old enough. I'll have you galloping around town when you can. You see, you gotta make friends with your horse." he explained to the infant, his hand holding onto the reigns lightly brushed the horses reign.

"It's easy you know. I was ridin' when I was very young. My daddy taught me. And I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to ride and to hunt and maybe fishin' too. I used to do those things with my daddy. Wasn't too good at the fishin' part though. Always thought it was boring." he said with a shrug, chuckling. "I liked spendin' the time with him though. My daddy was always a busy man. Didn't always have time to hang around at home. Once this wars over, I promise you I'll always have time for you." he said softly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

~{June: 1862}~

They only had a couple of weeks left before Jasper had to go back to serve in another state, before he had to leave. So they decided to have a date night, a night where it was just the two of them. Jaspers mother had said she'd watch William for the evening and Jasper was taking Alice into town to a dance.

Really they'd never had a real date before. They'd jumped into the whole marriage thing in order to save her from her father and the people wanting to imprison her. That felt like a lifetime ago, Alice was so used to being Jaspers wife now. Though she still enjoyed how his name sounded with hers, when people would call her Mrs. Whitlock.

She hadn't been to a party in a long time, and for a while she fussed over what to wear. Jaspers mother had eventually taken her shopping before the dance. And when they couldn't find anything they'd gone back to her house. In the end Jaspers mother had found something in her own closet and Alice had taken it in where necessary.

When the night came Alice couldn't believe how nervous she was to go out with her own husband. It was the first time she would dress up for him, do herself up in a way that other women did for their husbands.

Her hair was a bit longer than when she'd met Jasper, she hadn't cut it in a while and that worked for her at the moment. Jaspers mother had helped her do up her hair in brown curls. Even still her hair only met her shoulders, but it was perfectly curled. And she'd gotten dressed in the silky dress that was entirely too much. While her and Jasper didn't live rich, his parents were and the dress from his mother had been beyond beautiful.

Jasper was waiting in the living room, already dressed and ready to go. He sat on the couch holding his son in his arms gently, cradling him against his chest. He looked up when he heard movement on the stairs. Standing up to watch his wife walk down, he swallowed a bit. She was beautiful. Then again she was always beautiful in his eyes.

Alice came down the stairs dressed in her long dress that flowed to the floor. The dress was made of silk and lace, a deep green color. The dresses neckline was across her chest, showing her smooth shoulders. Lace lined the top around the neckline and around the short sleeves, the sleeves barely covering anything. Lace framed around her waist, draping downwards in swooping style along her skirt. Her bodice was tight around her waist.

And the sight just took Jaspers breath away. He stared at his wife and walked towards the stairs. Holding one hand out to her, his other arm securely holding their son against his chest.

She smiled, taking his hand as she descended the final few stairs. Squeezing his hand a little, he brought her closer to her and kissed her lightly.

"Beautiful.." he whispered as he moved his head up to kiss her forehead.

At the word she blushed, looking up at him sheepishly and smiled a little. "It's not too much? Its your mothers dress, she gave it to me."

"Definitely not too much." he said. Looking up at his mother as she descended the stairs, smiling at her. "Thank you mother."

"Any time my boy." his mother said with a smile. Walking down the stairs, she moved to take William from Jasper, holding him softly and nodding at the two of them. "Now both of you go on and have a good time. Don't worry about a thing. I've got it taken care of."

Alice nodded, moving her arm around Jaspers waist and looking at her mother-in-law, nodding a little. "Thank you..."

"You're very welcome. Now go. Shoo, shoo." she said, gently pushing the young couple to the front door as she opened it.

They walked to the door, Jasper taking the door from his mother and letting Alice out and he stepped out just behind her. Closing the door, Jasper held out his arm, smiling to his wife. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Alice said, taking his arm and returning his smile. She was happy to have a night where it was just the two of them, but at the same time she was nervous about leaving her baby. She worried, she was a mother now after all.

They walked arm in arm more into town, choosing to walk rather than taking the horse. It was a rather pretty afternoon out, the sun just slowly beginning to dip beneath the horizon to bring about the nights sky. Alice was enjoying the view as they walked towards the towns center, leaning close to her husbands side, her arm wound through his.

The dance was being held in the town hall where many young couples were coming together. They had dances like this here every now and then. Jasper used to attend with various girls he'd had crushes on. This one was a summer nights dance, a reason to socialize and forget that a war was going on. Though this year there were more girls than guys at the dance due to the fact that most men enlisted in the army as soon as they could. Jasper himself had been underage when he'd joined, but the Confederate Army had been desperate and didn't even question the lie about his age.

As the two of them walked into the town hall Alice looked up and around. It was a beautiful grand place for the southern aristocracy. There were many wealthy planters in the region including the Whitlocks. Well, Jaspers parents anyway. Jasper didn't want the life of a planter, he'd always wanted to be a soldier and provide for his family that way.

Though he could see the draw in staying home all the time. He'd get to spend every single day with his family. He wouldn't have completely missed Alice's pregnancy, they would have had their first Christmas together rather than too many miles apart. Perhaps after the war was over and he wasn't needed he would see about getting a more localized position. Perhaps even in the police force rather than the army.

The town hall was done up in all its party finest, a buffet table set up along the wall with snacks and drinks and a grand dance floor that many couples had already taken to. A band took up one corner of the room, playing a slow sweet song of the times for the couples to dance to.

"Oh Jazz, its beautiful.." Alice said, her eyes lighting up. Sure there had been dances while Jasper was gone but it didn't feel right to go alone, especially in a town where she knew so few people. Really she just knew Jaspers family and a few of his friends and their neighbors.

He smiled to her. "I'm quite glad you approve." he said, slowly letting her arm go and clearing his throat. Slowly turning to face her, dipping his head politely, looking up at her. "Excuse me ma'am, I am Major Jasper Whitlock, and I would be honored if you would dance with me?" he asked, offering her his hand, mimicking the very same thing he'd first said to her at that first dance he'd met her at.

She returned his smile and giggled a little. "Pleasure to meet you Major Whitlock. I don't really know if I should, I would say that my husband would be quite upset to see me dancing with such a handsome man. And a major in the army no less." she teased.

"A husband? Well, it would seem I have competition.." he teased right back, grinning. "Allow me to attempt to sway your mind?"

"Oh I doubt that." she said, though she took his hand. "But you are welcome to try. My husband is quite handsome and charming." she said. Letting him lead her to the dance floor, she leaned up close to him as he moved his arm around her waist, gently bringing her close but not too close.

They moved slowly along the dance floor, hand in hand with Jaspers hand on her waist and Alice's hand on his shoulder.

"You truly look beautiful you know." he said softly to her and she blushed again.

"And you look handsome in your suit. I like it." she said, shifting a bit closer to him. A bit closer than would be considered proper, but they were married so it was more acceptable for them to dance so closely together.

They moved slowly with the music, Jasper was actually pretty good at dancing and it reminded Alice so much of the first day they'd met. The way they moved along the dance floor, fitting together perfectly.

She let out a happy sigh and stepped closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder and closing her eyes halfway. "Oh Jazz...this is...this is so perfect." she muttered just slowly, looking up at his face through half closed eyes.

"It is." he said, holding her close and looking down at her with a smile.

And it was perfect, the way they moved. Jasper spun her a couple of times making her giggle against his chest. Eventually they decided to take a break and walked to the refreshment table. Jasper took two cups and poured them each a cup of punch, handing Alice hers slowly and glancing out along the crowd.

Alice was looking too, slowly sipping on her drink. "So...do you know anyone here?"

"I do. Just 'bout everyone I expect. Well, at some point or another.."

Just as he was talking a woman walked up to the table and by them. She took a drink and looked up, seeing Jasper she smiled. Stepping over to them with a sweet smile on her face. "As I live and breathe! Jasper Whitlock! Fancy seeing you here, I'd thought you'd gone off to battle." She said sweetly, holding out her hand to him.

Being a gentleman Jasper took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it before letting go. Nodding a little to her. "I'm home on leave for a couple of weeks. Got back a few months ago. Oh, where are my manners. Abigail Marsh, this is my wife Alice Whitlock. Alice this is Abigail Marsh, a girl I'd gone to school with. Her daddy owns one of the plantations just outside of town." he explained.

And Abigail was a beautiful woman. She was taller than Alice, then again it wasn't hard to be taller than Alice. With long brown hair in ringlets around her face going down past her shoulders and piercing matching brown eyes. She also had a fuller figure, bigger breasts and wider hips that were all proportionate. To Alice this girl seemed to be every mans dream and it intimidated her for a moment, it made her feel...well...plain.

Abigail shot Alice a look, a look that obviously wasn't nice. Shifting under the scrutiny, Alice dipped her head politely to the other girl, her arm twining with Jaspers slowly in almost a possessive manner. "Pleasure to meet you Abigail."

She nodded back to Alice, her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Jasper. "I didn't know you'd gotten married! Surely that would have been the talk of the town, your wedding."

"Ah well we didn't have a big fancy wedding. We got married in a nice little church in Woodville, Mississippi. It was just us and the preacher, but it was perfect. It was us." he said, looking down at Alice fondly with a smile. "Perhaps after the war we can plan a big fancy wedding."

"Oh I don't need anything fancy. I think our wedding was perfect just the way it was." she insisted, looking up at Abigail, watching the look on her face.

Abigail didn't seem too happy with this conversation. Her lips pursed a bit as she seemed to study Alice. But Alice stood straight, refusing to be intimidated by this woman. "So..how long have you two been married?" she asked.

"Almost a year. I guess Alice hasn't gotten to meet everyone in town yet.." Jasper said, looking back at Alice apologetically. "I had to return to war shortly after our wedding. But in my absence Alice gave me a sweet baby boy."

"Ah yes, our son." Alice beamed, looking up at Abigail. "I found out I was with child after Jasper left. It was a comfort having a piece of him here with me." she said. Nothing cemented a marriage like a child, it showed her claim on Jasper more than even just the ring.

Abigail watched them, seeming to choose her words carefully. "Oh you have a son? Well...congratulations, Jasper. I must spread the word that the most eligible bachelor in town has been taken." she said, nodding to Alice. "Pleasure to meet you..._Mrs. Whitlock" _she sneered before she stepped away to walk towards another group of girls on the other side of the room.

And Alice watched her, pouting a bit. "Well...she was interesting.." she said slowly, looking down.

Jasper chuckled and nodded. "I suppose so." he said, looking at Alice and blinking. "Come now, you can't be intimidated by her." he said, putting his cup down and taking Alice's, moving to put hers next to his before he stood in front of her, resting his hands on her hips and bringing her close.

"Alice Whitlock, look at me." he demanded, and she did, looking up at his face sheepishly. "I see no other woman but you. You must know that by now. I love _you_, no one else. I promised to love, protect and cherish you for as long as I shall live. And I don't plan on breaking that promise ever."

"But she's so pretty..." she said, glancing towards where Abigail had gone and then back up at Jasper.

"I only have eyes for you, dearest." he insisted, leaning down and kissing her forehead. When she closed her eyes he smiled and kissed her eyelids lightly. "Come on, how about we leave? We leave and take a nice walk. It's a nice night.."

"Mm, alright..." she said, looking up at him slowly.

Taking his arm they walked towards the exit. Walking out and along one of the paths behind the town hall. Alice leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing happily.

They walked slowly along a pathway and Alice smiled. "This reminds me of the first day we met. All of it. It was so perfect you know. No other guy ever accepted me for who I am before you. You heard my dirty little secret and it didn't scare you away..." she said, blushing as she looked down. Jasper knew, but she was still sensitive about her second sight. She'd never had a vision around him, not really, and she wasn't sure how he'd react if she actually did see something in front of him. The thought of it scared her really.

"Of course I accept you for who you are. You're perfect Alice."

"No I'm not..."

"Yes you are. You're perfect for me." he said. Taking his arm back from hers and moving it around her waist, bringing her up against his side. Feeling her cool skin he stopped. Sliding his suit jacket off and gently draping it around her shoulders, smiling down at her. "There, you felt cold."

"Thank you." she said with a smile, snuggling under his jacket as she began walking with him again. His jacket was entirely too big on her, it engulfed her, but she liked it. "And I'm far from perfect Jazz. This...this thing that I have, you haven't really seen it before. I...I'm afraid of your reaction, of what you'll do if I get a vision around you..."

Glancing down at her, Jasper sighed. "I'm still not going anywhere darlin'. I love you, is it that hard to believe?" he asked, his arm moving around her shoulders and squeezing her shoulder lightly. "So um...what...are these visions like? I'm curious..."

"Well...its clearer when I'm asleep. When I was little I'd always thought it was just bad dreams, nightmares. I'd see things and then they would happen. I began telling my momma and she just shrugged it off, told me I had an over active imagination. But the more I talked about it the more...well...the more the town talked. Eventually I stopped talking about it period. But that didn't stop the rumors." she said, looking down, chewing her bottom lip. "Rumors that I'm a witch. That I do dark things, have a pact with the devil to make these things happen. Sometimes I...I cannot tell what is a vision and what is just a dream. Unless I have them during the day, those are definitely visions.."

He listened intently, squeezing her shoulder and holding her up against his side. "You are no witch. You are my wife and no one will spread those rumors about you ever again."

She smiled up at him and nodded before she walked, sighing a bit. "No I'm not, but thats what people thought. I was an outcast, people made fun of me." she said, leaning close to Jasper slowly. "I saw my mother die before she died. My...my father was the one that orchestrated her death. He had this girlfriend you see, a girl he wanted to be with and my momma was standing in the way. She was gunna take my sister and I from him and daddy couldn't have that. But when I told people nobody believed me. Really...thats why my daddy had me locked up. He didn't want me leaving Mississippi telling people he'd murdered my momma, especially a Major in the army. Had to keep face you know. My momma was the only one that believed me to a point. Or, at least, she was the only one that didn't make fun of me and listened. But she wouldn't listen about my daddy." she said with a sad sigh.

Listening to the story, Jasper squeezed her shoulder. "Shh, its alright darlin'. Your daddy can't do nothin' to you here. You're my wife, he couldn't have you committed at all." he insisted, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'd believe you, ya know. If you had a vision. You could tell me...I promise right here and now I won't make fun of you. I'll listen to you."

Alice looked up at him and smiled, stopping her steps and leaning up close to her. "Oh Jazz...I love you." she insisted, leaning up to kiss him just slowly, closing her eyes. It felt so good to have someone who listened to her, who believed what she said and didn't just brush it off as witchcraft. She hadn't asked for this second sight, she'd have given it up if she could.

Though being with Jasper she hadn't had many visions lately. Except...well, except that one dream. And she was still brushing that off as a bad nightmare, anxiety of having him leave to go into service. Most things she saw now were happy. She'd seen small happy images of him holding their son and smiling at her. She'd even seen them spending Christmas together once, and she thought perhaps he'd be home this Christmas.

"As I love you." he stated.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

~{July: 1862}~

The next couple of weeks carried on very much the same. William was a growing baby, though he was rather good. He didn't sleep fully through the night yet, but he wasn't as fussy as many babies could be.

Though Alice still felt a bit sore they did send the maid home and she only came once or twice a week to ensure everything was going alright.

It was wonderful having Jasper home. Watching him with their son was an amazing thing to her. He really was a great father and seemed to just step into the role naturally, as though he were made to be a dad. He'd hold their son, Alice taught him how to change him, and he played with him.

They both knew that their time together was short. He would have to go back to the army for an undetermined amount of time. But Alice didn't want to face that at the moment. She just wanted to live in this perfect little bubble and that was what she was determined to do, to live in the moment. And at the moment they were a family.

But the time for him to go back was approaching quicker than either of them wanted to acknowledge. Before they both knew it the night before he had to leave was here. The three of them sat in the living room by the fire, Alice mending the last of Jaspers uniform shirts that he needed to take with him. While Jasper laid on the couch with their son laying on his chest, one hand on the childs back.

Alice glanced over at her husband, smiling a bit. He looked so peaceful like this with his eyes closed laying like that. He almost looked asleep. She wondered what he saw when he slept sometimes, what he dreamt about. He'd always told her that he hadn't seen battle, but she wondered just how much he kept from her. Surely he wouldn't completely keep such a thing from her.

Suddenly Jasper sighed deeply and opened his eyes, glancing over at her. "I think we should go to bed.." he suggested in a tired-sounding voice.

His voice almost startled her from her thoughts before she nodded. "In a minute, I'm almost finished with this. Just how do you get so many holes in your clothes?" she teased, looking back down at her work.

He chuckled, looking from her hands to her face. "I've only got a few clothes darlin'. I do appreciate you mendin' them for me." he said, looking down at their son, rubbing his back slowly. He enjoyed being home where he didn't have to wear his uniform. Having the freedom of just wearing a pair of shoes, pants and shirt was the best thing about being home.

Well, no, the best thing about being home was his wife, and now he had his son to look forward to. Add a home cooked meal with the love of his family and it was the best thing imaginable.

"Yes well it's ridiculous. I do have all your uniforms washed for you, and I believe I've gotten all the holes." she said, looking over at him and smiling. "You don't need to thank me. I enjoy taking care of you. Besides all the sewing will be good practice. William is going to grow like a weed you know. He'll need new clothes all the time. He's already getting so big and he's just a couple months old.."

Jasper nodded just slightly, looking down at his son and sighing sadly. "I'm going to miss so much..." he said sadly.

"Oh Jazz..." she said, putting her sewing down into the basket and moving to stand up. Stepping and sitting next to the couch, resting one hand on William's back next to Jaspers, looking at her husbands face. "How much longer can this war really last? We'll win the war and you'll come home and be able to be with us more often. I understand, and he'll understand when he's old enough too. He'll know that his daddy fought for whats right." she insisted.

And he smiled at her, leaning to claim her lips in a slow kiss. Before he had her going back after a leave wasn't hard, but each time he came home now, each time he saw her it became harder and harder to leave her. This was only the second time he'd come home but it was already infinitely harder to leave her this time. He wanted nothing more than to stay home with her always.

"I'll still miss a lot. I'll miss everything.."

"Like I said, we understand my love. And besides...after this war we can have more kids. Surely this war cannot last forever. It will be alright." she promised, leaning to kiss the tip of his nose. "Come, lets go to bed, hm? Would you like to bring him up or shall I?"

"No I've got it." he said as Alice pushed to stand back up. He sat up too, holding their son carefully. He wanted to hold his son for as long as he could before he had to go back.

She nodded to him, putting her sewing things away and taking his shirt, holding it up to inspect the patchwork she'd done. It was passable. She'd definitely gotten better at sewing since she'd become Jaspers wife. "Alright then. Make sure you put the fire out and I'll finish packing your satchel." she said.

Knowing he'd protest, saying that she didn't need to do that, she just went upstairs to their bedroom to pack his things without another word, not giving him a choice in the matter.

And he watched her go, sitting on the couch with his four month old son against his chest. Once Alice was out of his line of sight he looked down at him. Their son had been a bit small when he was born, but he was growing quickly, getting bigger and bigger every day. And he looked so much like his father with wisps of curly blonde hair on his head and deep brown eyes.

Sighing slowly, he moved to stand up, holding his son in one arm as he went to begin putting out the fire, being careful of his son in his arms. Feeling the child squirm in protest, his head turning to watch what his father was doing.

"Come on little man. I suppose it's time for us all to go to bed." he said, looking down at William.

Upstairs Alice was packing Jaspers satchel, looking down as she folded the clothes he'd need to take with him. A sigh left her as she looked at his monogramed initials. It felt entirely too soon to be letting him go again. She'd do just about anything to keep him home with them.

Gently her fingers moved to trace the initials on his satchel, feeling the stitching work with just the tips of her fingers, closing her eyes halfway. She had a bad feeling every time he went off to battle. He'd kept having that dream...that strangely clear dream where a strange man was in her house, telling her that her husband was dead and attempting to kill her.

Swallowing hard, Alice shook her head before she closed the bag, finishing packing it and hanging it up. Making sure his uniform for tomorrow was hung up and nice. She'd cleaned and ironed it for tomorrow. And she'd make him lunch to take with him before he left.

She heard the creak of the stairs as Jasper ascended them up to the second floor. Taking in a breath to compose herself, she turned to face her husband as he walked in.

Jasper walked in, slowly moving to the bassinet to lay their son down in it, moving the covers around him to swaddle him the way Alice had showed him months ago.

Once their son was settled in he moved to the closet, starting to pull his shoes off, sitting them by the closet door and starting to unbutton his shirt.

But he felt Alice's arms around his waist, stopping his movements as she moved up behind him. He smiled, moving his hands to take hers, squeezing them softly. She was so small against his tall frame, her hands fit easily in his and he loved it.

Gently he brought one of her hands up to kiss the back of it, closing his eyes slowly as he twined his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand just softly the more he held it. "It won't be that long really. Just a few months.." he said slowly, even though he didn't know for sure how long he'd be gone.

"It'll feel like a lifetime." she sighed against his back, pressing her cheek against his warmth and closing her eyes. "Jazz.." she said, chewing her bottom lip.

"Hm?" he asked, moving her hands back down to his waist, holding them lightly still.

She tugged on his hand as she stepped back, and he immediately missed the feel of her against his back. Her hand still held his, tugging his arm making him turn around and look at her curiously. She led him back towards the bed and stood there, moving her free hand to rest on his side as she leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Let me." was all she said as she let go of his hand. Slowly moving to unbutton his shirt again slowly, one button at a time revealing his chest to her. Leaning up on her toes she kissed the base of his neck between his collarbones. Slowly placing small kisses along his bare chest.

Jasper shivered before he moved his hands to stop hers, looking down at her. "We don't have to.." he muttered slowly, swallowing thickly. Though, he really, really wanted to. They hadn't had sex since the last time he'd left for leave. He'd been gone for her whole pregnancy and since she had William she hadn't been allowed to have sex. And while he longed for her more than he'd like to admit he wouldn't push her into things too fast. He wasn't even sure how long it took women to heal from having a baby.

"I want to. Please?" she asked, looking up at him. She had been to the doctors and had her checkups along with William, and she had been told she was allowed to resume normal activities. "The midwife said I could...I know we haven't in a while and I just had a baby but..."

"It isn't you darlin'. Well, it isn't that I'm not attracted to you. Believe me, I am." he said, having interrupted her. He'd been able to tell thats where her thoughts had been going. Gently he rest his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against his chest, letting her feel him up against her, just how intimately she affected him. "I'm just worried you're not ready yet. I'm not gunna push you into somethin' you're not ready for." he said.

Lightly he brushed his thumb under her chin to make her look at him, leaning and kissing her just slowly. "I've never wanted a woman more than the way I want you. The intensity in which I want you should be a sin really. I just...I just wanna be careful with you."

She smiled at his words, moving to finish unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingers along the expanse of his stomach, feeling his abs underneath her fingertips. Leaning up on her toes to kiss the rim of his ear. "You won't break me Jazz. I want you too. Please...I'm ready."

Her words made him shudder and close his eyes halfway, and he couldn't help but give in with a small nod. "You...you'll warn me..if I go to fast or too far...right? If...if you want me to stop, just tell me. And I'll stop. It'll kill me but I'll stop."

Lightly she giggled and nodded. "I promise." she said.

He nodded, thinking for a moment. "What...what about the baby..?" he asked slowly.

"He'll be fine, he's still too young to know whats going on...and he'll just sleep so long as we're quiet." she said, looking up and into his eyes before she let hers close and leaned to kiss him.

Their kiss was nearly consuming. He leaned into it with a passion that almost made her dizzy and weak in the knees. His hands moved around her, resting his palms on the small of her back holding her up. One of her own hands rested on the back of his neck as she pulled him impossibly closer and let out a slow, quiet moan against his lips.

In one swift motion Jasper leaned down to pick her up in his arms bridal style, making her gasp in mild surprise. And he walked around to his side of the bed, slowly laying her down on the mattress, following her to hover overtop of her. Resting his forearms against the bed on either side of her and his knees on either side of her legs.

Slowly her fingers moved from around his neck and down his chest, running along the exposed skin of his chest and stomach. Slipping down and then back up, brushing over his shoulders to push his shirt off. He shifted to let her and she pushed it to fall onto the floor next to the bed. A shudder moved up her spine as she felt the defined muscles of his chest, her finger tips skimming his skin just slowly. She'd always loved feeling the expanse of his chest, his muscles moving and flexing underneath his skin.

And it always amazed her that this beautiful man was all hers. He'd always promised he was just hers, that he was true to his vows to know no other woman but her, even when he was stuck in the battlefield for months on end. Sometimes she wondered if he was true to his word, but Jasper had never given her reason to doubt him.

His lips moved from hers to gently trail along her jawline and down the side of her neck, his tongue moving out to taste her skin just slowly making her breath catch in her throat. His hands skimmed down her sides and moved behind her to undo the ties of her dress almost frantically, his fingers stumbling over one another in his haste.

It made her giggle a bit as she shifted up on her elbows, removing her hands from his chest, to allow him the room to undo her dress. Lightly he pulled it down so it pooled around her waist, showing off the white underdress she wore. Leaning his head down to place slow kisses along her collarbone as she laid back fully again, his hands moving to untie the ties of the underdress.

"You wear entirely too much clothing." he whispered against her chest.

And she giggled, moving her fingers through his hair and shrugging. "Would you rather I walk around indecent?"

"Heavens no. You're mine to look at." he muttered as he pulled the laces undone of the bodice of her underdress. Shifting up off of her and helping her push the dress and underdress down and off. She shifted to shed the rest of her clothing quickly so she laid naked on the bed.

His eyes roamed over her naked skin, almost making her feel self conscious about how she looked. While she was still small like she'd always been, though she knew she still had some baby fat due to being pregnant. And she couldn't help but feel insecure. Sure she still fit in all of her dresses from before pregnancy, though they were all tighter in areas they hadn't been before.

Slowly she looked up at his face, about to say something. But his lips claimed hers with a heated passion as he moved back on top of her, slipping his fingers along her thighs and pulling her legs to wrap around his waist. She felt the rough cloth of his pants pressing against her tender flesh and gave her goosebumps.

"Jazz..." she said in a soft moan against his lips, moving her fingers down to undo his pants.

Gently he kissed her bottom lip and leaned to kiss the rim of her ear. "You're beautiful always, Alice." he said gently.

She blushed at his words and leaned up to kiss him again before laying back, looking up at him. "Jazz please..." she pleaded, undoing his pants and pushing them down. And she couldn't help when she looked down to take the sight of him in, chewing her bottom lip. She remembered their wedding night when she'd been a bit intimidated, wondering just how he'd fit inside her. Now she knew he fit perfectly. Every part of him fit against her perfectly. Sure she was small, but she felt like she fit under his arm perfectly.

He leaned down to rest more on top of her, putting most of his weight on his forearms and knees. Kissing her slowly, tilting his head to one side he pressed up close to her, making her moan softly and writhe underneath him, her thighs gripping his waist.

Shifting his weight to one arm, he moved his hand down to run his fingers over her gentle folds. Feeling just how ready for him she was made him groan. But he was determined not to go too fast with this. Lightly he stroked her with two fingers before dipping them inside her tight warmth, hearing her moan and squirm at his intrusion.

To him she felt like she had before, he didn't feel anything that would suggest it'd be uncomfortable for her. And he moved his fingers in and out just slowly, leaning to kiss her to swallow her moans. Kissing her bottom lip, looking down at her face.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he moved his fingers in and out just slowly, attempting to stretch her a bit just like he'd done that first time.

She nodded, opening her eyes halfway to look up at him. "I'm always ready for you Jazz." she insisted. One of her small hands moved to take ahold of his length, causing him to take in a sharp breath at the feel of her skin on his like that. No matter how many times he felt her he'd never get tired of it, or used to how it felt.

Removing his fingers, he moved his arm back up to rest his forearm against the bed. Shifting his hips and letting her guide him to her entrance. Shifting his hips, feeling as he started to push in and let out a moan. Hiding his face into her neck as he moaned at her tightness.

He moved slowly until they were fully connected, and Alice took in a slow breath and let out a light moan, her fingers gripping his shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment before he shifted, moving his hips just slightly.

They moved slowly, letting out slow and soft moans against each other as Jasper thrusted his hips, Alice's shifting to meet his. Kissing each other, moaning into their mouths and attempting to keep their moans at a minimum. Staying silent was a bit of a challenge for the two of them, but neither of them wanted to wake William.

Alice's fingers moved along Jaspers chest slowly. Eventually moving up and tangling in his hair, gripping his blonde locks with one hand as her other gripped his shoulder.

All in all it didn't take that long. They both hadn't been together in far too long and it all just felt so good. Their lips pressed tighter together to swallow each others moans as they both hit their climax. Alice's fingers gripped onto Jasper whereas his fingers dug into the mattress underneath Alice.

He stayed there for a minute, pressed all the way into her, his body as close as humanly possible. Slowly his lips left hers and he took in a sharp breath, resting his forehead against her shoulder, breathing harder.

"H-Holy...lord..." he muttered just slowly.

"Tell me about it." she said, panting slowly and smiling happily. "See? You didn't break me..."

He chuckled, leaning up to kiss her slowly, tilting his head to one side as he pressed close to her, still connected intimately to her.

Against his lips she smiled. Playfully shifting, she rolled to press him back against the bed so she sat on top of him, not breaking the connection between them. Resting her hands on his stomach, she squirmed her hips, making him groan slowly.

"Alicee...what are you doing?" he asked, moving his hands to rest on her hips, squeezing them lightly.

"Making sure my husband has a night to remember until he gets home."

He grinned, leaning up to kiss the middle of her chest. "Come on Alice give me a minute, I'm only human." he said, chuckling a bit. Running his fingers up and over her back. Gritting his teeth a bit as he felt the raised scars, the few scars that marred her perfect skin on her back. The ones that reminded him what her father had done to her for being a 'witch'. Those few marks had turned into scars. There weren't many, but there were a couple low on her back.

Alice didn't seem to notice what he as doing as she leaned to capture his lips again. "Mmm, fine. But kiss me until you're ready again?" she asked, kissing his bottom lip slowly before she began kissing along his jawline.

"Always.." he muttered, squeezing her hips and pulling them closer, feeling himself move inside her. She always got a reaction out of him. He was attracted to her in ways he didn't think were possible. His entire body seemed to hum for her, in tune with her. He'd never met another human being he loved like Alice, and he was sure he never would.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

~{The Next Morning}~

They'd stayed up entirely too late last night. Jasper was exhausted, but it was a happy exhaustion. He would lose a night of sleep getting lost in Alice's sweet body any day.

But he wasn't looking forward to leaving again. He loved his son so much and didn't want to leave him, or Alice.

Alice had been up for a while, she'd made breakfast and was fussing over everything, making sure he had everything he needed before he left to report for duty. She made sure he had everything in his satchel and he'd taken it out. He'd dressed the horse with the saddle and bridle and everything was ready.

When the horse was ready he walked back inside, walking into the kitchen where Alice was and moving up behind her. Slipping his arms around her waist, lightly pulling her back against his chest. Leaning down and kissing the top of her head, smiling a bit.

"It's almost time to go..." he said slowly.

Shifting to turn around in his arms, leaning back a bit against the counter. Alice smiled and reached to take his hat off his head. "No hats on in the house." she said. Instead of putting it down though she placed it on her own head with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." he said, laughing and leaning down to kiss her cheek, holding her against his chest. "You look better in my hat anyways."

"I do don't I?" she asked sweetly, tipping his hat back a bit. It was a little big on her head but it was adorable right there on her. Jasper always preferred her in his clothes.

Gently he leaned to capture her lips slowly, kissing her deeply for a moment before he sighed. "I need to be gettin' on the road. I have to report for duty soon."

She pouted when he said that, running her hands along his arms and nodding. "Yes I know. You should go then. I packed a lunch for you and I think you've got everything..."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Of course I got everything. You packed and re-packed my bag at least ten times."

"Well I just want to make sure you're prepared."

"And I appreciate it." he said, kissing her again slowly, his lips lingering on hers.

Smiling against his lips for a moment before she pulled back Alice sighed. "You really should go before I don't let you go." she said with a giggle, playfully pushing him back. "Go on and say goodbye to our son. He's in his bassinet."

Reluctantly Jasper let her go and turned to walk into the living room. Spotting Williams bassinet there he moved to pick the child up. Holding his son against his chest he sighed, kissing the top of his head when he fussed. "Shh shh my boy. Daddy has to leave for a while. I promise I'll be back." he said, looking down at him.

"You'll be back for Christmas." Alice stated as she came into the room, looking up at him.

"Christmas huh?" he asked, looking towards Alice and smiling. "How do you know?"

"I've _seen_ it. And it'll be perfect." she stated, leaning up on her toes to kiss his bottom lip and then kissing Williams head. "Say bye bye to Daddy now."

Jasper kissed Williams cheek slowly, holding the kiss as he hugged the small child, sighing slowly. "Daddy will miss you little man. You be good for your momma you hear? You're gonna be the man of the house.." he told him, rocking him in his arms slowly.

He walked towards the front door, Alice walking just behind him. Walking outside he moved to the horse, hugging his son a bit before he moved to open one arm, hugging Alice too. Leaning and kissing her slowly and sweetly, brushing his nose against hers. "I'll miss you too darlin'. More than you'll ever know. I'll be waiting for your letters."

"They'll come as often as I am able." she said with a smile, leaning up and kissing him before she moved to take William, handing Jasper the bag with his lunch in it.

"And I'll write back." he stated as he gave his son to his wife. Reaching and taking his hat from Alice, putting it back on top of his head and smiling to her. "Until Christmas time then." he said, nodding softly to her before he pulled himself up on his horse.

"You better write back Major!" she insisted with a smile.

He returned her smile before nudging the horse, clicking his tongue and starting off away from the house. It was painful to leave them, especially now, but he'd be back. And now he had hope for Christmas time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Welp, I hope you enjoyed! Not many more ~_human_~ chapters left. I haven't fully decided how long I'll continue this, but I suppose I'll keep writing until I'm done. I never have a full on plan haha.

As always read and review!


End file.
